Plundered
by Digitallace
Summary: AU Pirate Drarry - Captain Potter is a revered member of the Royal British Fleet, sent to capture and hang all known pirates. His personal vendetta is the Dread Pirate Black, but what will he do when he finds the scoundrel?
1. Who Needs Rum?

Author's Note: So, yes you'll see plenty of Pirates of the Caribbean references in this story, mostly because I adore Johnny Depp, even in his overly popular role as a Disney Pirate, but also just because pirates are fun, savvy? Many thanks to both of my beta's: Shannon and Laurel. This story won't be terribly long, 5-6 chapters maybe, and I'm only working on it in the down time I have not allotted to my regular stories, so no guaranteed posting schedule on this one me hearties, although I am a bit ahead on it, so it shouldn't be spaced out too far.

Part 1: Who Needs Rum?

Frothy white-capped waves lapped at the side of the ebony vessel as it coasted into Port. Captain Potter stood at the helm, the rim of his hat flapping slightly in the breeze. "Finnegan, starboard bow. Thomas, what can you see?"

"Crystal clear waters, Captain. We'll be upon Tortuga in three clicks," Dean shouted through the salty air. "I see their ship anchored already."

"We'll have to find them in the town," Harry muttered to himself, but his first mate heard nonetheless.

"It's nearly impossible to find someone in Tortuga, especially when that person knows their being looked after," Ron whined, hoping he might get some time to drink and be merry while on dry land, but he knew his captain's vengeance would likely keep him from any frivolity.

"I'll find him, make no doubt, Mate," Harry grumbled before continuing to shout orders to the crew. Within the hour a selection of the crew from The Mighty Griffin were crammed with him in the dinghy as it approached the docks. Filthy prostitutes swarmed them as they exited, but Harry ignored them, ordering his men to follow suit. They weren't here to play. They were here to find the notorious Dread Pirate Black and incarcerate him once and for all. Trouble with that was –no one actually knew what the man looked like.

As part of the British Fleet, it was Captain Potter's job to round up pirates and hang them for their treachery. It was a thankless job, but the waters were safer because of him and that was all that mattered to Harry. Dread Pirate Black had been eluding capture for months and Harry was growing weary of the chase, ready to move on to the next target. Rumors abound of Black's icy cold heart and greedy ways, but rarely did anyone live if they were to stumble into the Pirate's brig. Black was ruthless, a menace to the seas, and Harry was honor bound to take him down.

Black's ship was fast, possibly the quickest vessel ever made, but Harry was clever. He'd hung back and allowed the man to think they'd given up the pursuit, knowing they would have to stop soon for supplies. Luck was once again on his side as they made their way to the coastal city of Tortuga. It was a small island which was no place to escape to, and he knew for a fact Black would never leave his ship behind, so it was just a matter of time before Harry finally got his prize, the most powerful Pirate in all the seas.

"So, we're just going to search the town until we find him?" Ron asked, dutifully at his side despite his want to seek out a nice soothing glass of rum.

"Aye," Harry replied gruffly.

"And we won't be allowed to dally at all while we're here?" he inquired.

"Once we find Black we'll be setting sail for Port Royal," Harry answered at once. "Only once I see Black's neck strung up will we be left to merriment."

"I was afraid of that," Ron grumbled.

"Where is your sense of duty, Ron?" Harry asked. He was on close terms with all his crew, but his friendliness was never to be mistaken for weakness. Captain Potter was a feared name in its own right. Pirates all through the Caribbean trembled at the sound of it. No Pirate wanted to be caught by Captain Harry James Potter or else death was a sure thing.

"Listen, Captain, I know you want to capture this bloke, but storming in and demanding his head most likely isn't the way to go about it," Ron tried, carefully using the man's title to ensure Harry didn't take his words as dissent.

"What would you propose?" Harry asked reasonably. He wasn't beyond listening to suggestions from the crew he trusted every day with his very life.

"If we were to try and blend in, chat with the locals, see what people knew, we might be able to get closer to the fiend," Ron offered.

A slight curl of a smile pulled at Harry's rugged face. "So, your suggestion is to go to the pub, drink some rum and talk to the women?"

"It doesn't have to be women," Ron corrected in spite of Harry's growing amusement.

"I suppose we could always try that first," Harry replied as he paused to look at his reflection in a mucked up window; his hair fell cleanly around his freshly washed face, and his clothing was the standard crimson Royal Fleet uniform. "Though I think I'll be hard pressed to blend in."

Ron nodded and with a sharp commanding whistle, he had three other crewmembers swapping bits of gear and clothing with their Captain. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him and some rum that night. In the end, Harry stood before them looking dapper, yet disheveled in a billowy tan shirt left open to expose part of his chest and the heavy amulet he always wore, a pair of simple black trousers with a red scarf wrapped around his waist. His own shiny black boots were clearly visible and looked somewhat out of place with his new attire, so Ron kicked some mud onto his feet, ignoring the Captain's glare, and he finally looked the part of a pirate, feeling every bit the traitor to his king and Country.

"Pirate Potter," Ron teased with a mocking bow. Harry returned the jesting movement by shoving the man, sending him toppling into the mud for the amusement of the crew.

"Pirate Evans," he corrected before pulling his friend out of the muck and leading his crew to the nearest tavern.

They made their way into the Hogs Head Inn and Ron scurried over to order their group several bottles of rum, while Harry scrutinized the patrons. It was likely that nearly half of the bilge rats in that pub were pirates, but Harry wasn't interested in any of them… yet. Their time on the gallows would come, he would make sure of that.

His eyes drifted to a man in the far corner with a black bandanna on his head and his clothing far less tattered than the rest of the lot drinking and gambling in the hall. Harry reasoned that he probably wasn't a pirate because his skin was a milky white, a good sight paler even than even Harry's had been before he boarded his ship in Mother England. He was alone and staring right at Harry from the moment he entered the tavern. Harry made his way back to the man's rickety table and pointed at an empty seat. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't own the chair, do I?" the man replied snidely, smirking up at him before taking a long sip at the glass of dark liquid he held in his hand.

Harry sat, wondering if it was folly to waste his time with the rude man, but he was a far cry more civilized looking than any of the other filth in the tavern, so he decided to make the best of it. "Do you live in Tortuga or are you visiting?"

The man narrowed his eyes before laughing harshly. "No one lives in Tortuga. Please. They stop, they drink, they fuck and then they leave again. Usually in that order."

"So you'll still be here for a bit?" Harry asked, nodding his head toward the drink in the man's hand with a smirk of his own.

"Why? Are you asking to be the one I fuck?" the man asked crudely. "You're nothing to scoff at, surely, but say I prefer dames?"

"It's all the same to me. I'm just here for information, not to provide sexual favors," Harry replied, happy the room was warm enough that the pinking of his cheeks would look more like overheating than blushing.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Evans, yours?"

"Malfoy," the other man replied, whipping off his bandana and pressing it to his chest in place of a hat while he gave a mocking bow. The gesture revealed white blonde hair, immaculate and long, pulled into a simple ponytail with a black satin ribbon.

Harry's face heated up again as he looked upon the man, exotic looking for the Caribbean, and he offered his hand to shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm afraid you've felt no pleasure just yet, Evans," Malfoy replied as he took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake, letting it linger there a little too long for politeness.

"Do you know anything of Dread Pirate Black?" he blurted, trying to steer away from the sexual innuendos the man kept tossing his way. Had he not been on a mission, Harry would have eagerly played along and bedded the beautiful man, but duty always came first.

A flash of recognition crossed the man's gray eyes and he nodded. "Who doesn't? The man is legendary."

"He's a scoundrel, nothing more than a two-bit Pirate," Harry spat. Legends were meant for people who did right and good by others; not for those who pillaged and murdered.

Malfoy chuckled, that sparkle growing in his otherwise steely gaze. "How do you know I'm not a pirate?"

"I don't, but it matters little to me whether you are or not. I just want Black," Harry replied.

"Want him the same way you want me?" Malfoy challenged, casually leaning back in his chair.

Harry's throat went slightly dry. It had been quite a while since he'd been with another man, he'd been so focused on finding and catching Black that his personal needs took a backseat to his vengeance, but now, sitting here looking at Malfoy's perfect lips made him wonder if holding out hadn't been a bigger distraction. "I'm here on business."

"Of course you are. A big, bad man like yourself couldn't possibly take a moment out of his busy day for a bit of fun, could he?" Malfoy teased, lifting the glass of dark rum to his lips once more.

Harry stood up, tired of the man's game, and pushed away from the table. "Never mind. I'll ask someone else."

"Hold your pretty little arse just a moment would you," Malfoy called. "I know where this Black fellow usually haunts while he's here. I can take you to him –for a price."

"You want gold?" Harry asked, rummaging into his pockets for the satchel of coins he always kept on hand.

"Gold is easy to come by, but a fine bloke like yourself is like a needle in the proverbial haystack," Malfoy replied, smirking wickedly.

"Sex for information?" Harry clarified, narrowing his eyes slightly. He'd never hear the end of this from Ron, but he was itching to get closer to the pale blonde man and he was reluctant to resist the offer.

"Aye," Malfoy rasped, his tone thick with lust.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the handsome man, unsure of what to do or how to proceed. He'd certainly like to bed the delicious figure, but knowing that, he also wanted to do right by his sworn oath to the Queen, and catching Black was his priority. Although, there was a possibility that two birds could be killed with one sweaty heaving stone, then again, he knew it was also likely that Malfoy was lying about knowing even a single thing about Black's whereabouts.

With a sigh he gave in to his mortal desires and nodded his consent, opting to forgo his usual rules and throw caution to the wind as Ron always suggested. His gut told him that Malfoy did actually know something, and that by the end of the night, Harry would know it, too.

Malfoy stood, grabbed Harry by the belt and pulled him into a rough kiss. Harry melted against him, his hands immediately going to the other man's trim waist to steady himself as he returned the kiss with a heated fervor, biting into Malfoy's bottom lip and tasting deeply of the mysterious man.

"Oh, this is going to be good fun," Malfoy chuckled darkly once they had parted. He led Harry through the tavern and up the stairs with his hand still firmly planted on the ebony haired Captain's belt, only stopping when they reached a door at the far end of the narrow second floor corridor.

Once inside, Malfoy shoved Harry roughly toward the bed before slamming the door shut behind them. "You're quite the catch, aren't you Evans?" he purred as he stalked up to the Captain. Harry remained silent, not knowing how to answer such a loaded question. "Do you think I'm a catch?" Malfoy asked, with a slow and deliberate smirk.

It took a moment for Harry to answer, for Malfoy immediately lunged at his neck, licking and sucking a trail down Harry's salty skin. "Yes," he finally whispered hoarsely, though he didn't know if it was in response to the blonde's question or the hand that tugged firmly at his shirt.

"You taste of the ocean, Evans. I love the ocean. She bestows her bounty upon me whenever I ask, and here I am, getting exactly what I want yet again," Malfoy rasped, before taking Harry's mouth in another hasty kiss.

Harry moaned against his mouth, biting and lapping for dominance as Malfoy took the liberty of removing both their shirts. Lithe hands made quick work of Harry's trousers, and soon he felt them pool on the floor at his feet. When Malfoy stepped back to admire his conquest, he gasped slightly at the sight, obviously pleased before pulling Harry to him to ravage his mouth once more. "Stunning," the man breathed between their joined lips.

Harry grappled with the other man's trousers before shoving Malfoy to the bed and smiling at the exquisite body that sprawled beneath him; a tight muscled chest, trim fit waist, and strong legs –not to mention a glorious pink cock just begging for attention. He had been so long without a companion, and here was this perfect specimen lying naked for his taking; Harry lunged, enthusiastically groping the man's pale body until his fingers curled around Malfoy's cock.

A shallow gasp escaped the blonde's lips as he returned the favor, the warmth of his hand squeezing Harry with practiced ease. Malfoy deftly switched their positions and pulled away before Harry could protest, closing his mouth over the man's throbbing erection. Harry very nearly whimpered at the feeling of Malfoy's tongue swirling and sucking him in, bringing him just to the edge and then making him crash back down with a sharp, painful pull to his balls. When the warm folds of Malfoy's mouth were removed, Harry actually groaned in frustration, only to look up in time to see Malfoy's fingers leaving his mouth and being shoved roughly into Harry's tight cavity.

Harry shouted in agony before those clever fingers found their target and then the Captain nearly melted into the bed as pleasure overtook him. "Fuck," he rasped, bucking his hips to take more of Malfoy's fingers like a wanton whore. The view seemed to encourage the blonde, for he quickly replaced his fingers with his waiting cock, pushing gently against Harry's entrance until he breached.

The sound of needy groans met Harry's ears but he wasn't certain whose lips they had come from. Malfoy's thrusts were shallow at first, frustratingly so, until Harry grabbed his hips and pulled him more forcefully inside. He winced as Malfoy filled him, but soon the man built up a steady rhythm and Harry was moaning for release. Those long fingers found his erection once more and began jerking Harry to completion, each stroke sending him closer and closer to the edge until Harry crashed over it, taking Malfoy with him as he clenched tightly around the other man's emptying cock.

Spent, the two men fell together in a sweaty heap, breath coming in gasps until they both shifted lazily to the side. Malfoy leaned in and Harry thought the blonde was going to kiss him again, but instead those pale fingers drifted to touch the emerald bauble around his neck. "Where'd you get that?" he asked softly.

"My mum," Harry replied, fingering the trinket he knew so well.

"How precious," the other man teased, getting up to fetch his trousers.

Harry sighed, wishing the man he'd just been with had a modicum of decency. "You promised information."

"No, I promised to lead you to Black, and so I will," the man replied, tossing his shirt back on but he didn't bother to tie it back up so it hung loosely around him, leaving his perfect pale chest exposed. "Come on," he ordered and Harry scrambled to throw on his own clothes before following the silky blonde from the room. They left the tavern and headed back toward the dock. When the got to the end of the wharf, the man pointed toward the silvery ship anchored in the bay. "That's his ship."

"I know," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

"_The Silver Serpent_ –fastest ship in the Caribbean," the man murmured with slight awe. "Black rarely leaves the ship,"

"Surely he leaves if it's anchored," Harry reasoned, curious to know if Malfoy was correct.

"Not typically, only if he's feeling particularly needy will he bother to go ashore. He feels safer on his ship," Malfoy told him.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I know the man… intimately," the blonde replied with a cheeky grin.

A flash of jealousy coursed through Harry veins but he quelled it at once. One quick fuck and he wanted to possess the man? That wasn't like him at all. The blonde had practically confessed to being a pirate himself, and Harry refused take up with a pirate. Something about the handsome man pulled him in, nonetheless.

With a heavy sigh, Harry's shoulders slumped. "If he's on the ship I'll never get to him. He'll see me and kill me before I can even set foot on the ship."

Malfoy quirked a blonde eyebrow at the remark and shrugged. "I could sneak you on," he offered, "but if you get caught you're on your own."

Harry weighed his options, capturing the fiend he'd been chasing for months or staying on the dock and trying a new, safer approach later. Throwing caution to the wind had served him well before -the most recent incarnation kneeling beside him on the dock- so he agreed. "If I get out of there alive, fancy another shag?" Harry asked with a wicked grin.

Malfoy pulled Harry's face to him and kissed him lingeringly, as if savoring the taste of him. "If you make it off that ship, I'll be yours forever."

"Deal," Harry replied with a throaty chuckle.

Stealthily they boarded the small dinghy Harry had used to reach the island from his own ship and with quiet strokes; they rowed closer to the glistening ship in the bay. When they grew near enough to be seen, a man peered over the edge of the large silver vessel, but Malfoy simply waved at him and the man disappeared. It was obviously a familiar gesture, since the deck hand hadn't even blinked at Malfoy's approach. Another wave of jealousy barraged the Captain and he turned to look more closely at the blonde beside him. "Are you his regular lover, then?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, no," Malfoy replied quietly, a soft smile on his lips.

They boarded the ship with no one seemingly the wiser and Harry sighed in relief. This might actually be possible he realized. It appeared that most of the crew was either asleep or on shore. If he could sneak into Black's quarters, and take him by surprise then he could get him back to his own ship before anyone even knew he was missing. With a determined smile he winked at Malfoy and reached for the sword on his hip, finding it suddenly not there.

Harry whirled to see the point of his own saber resting firmly against his jugular, held there by his recent lover. "Malfoy, what are you playing at? This is no time for games," he warned sharply, but the blonde took no heed.

"Ah, it's so good being a Pirate," the man mused. "Lying comes so naturally to our kind."

"You?" Harry rasped, a shudder roiling through his body as the implications of the man's words hit home.

"I know who you are, Captain Potter," he replied sharply. "A bit of mud and some borrowed clothes couldn't hide that from me. I'm Draco Malfoy, otherwise known as the Dread Pirate Black, pleased to make your acquaintance," he sneered, a sick gleam in his gaze as he eyed his luscious new plunder.

Author's Note: Ooohh... so the sexy Draco Malfoy is really the Dread Pirate Black!! What will happen to poor Captain Potter now?


	2. No Pirate’s Life For Me

Author's Note: So, thanks first to Shannon and Laurel for betaing this story for me. I heart them. I love the feedback that this story is already getting. So funny to see that most of you just expect our sneaky Draco to tie Harry up and have his way with him. Not to say that any of those assumptions are off base, but it's still funny to see. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.

Part 2: No Pirate's Life For Me

With a steady hand, Malfoy pressed the blade he was holding more fully against Captain Potter's neck, drawing a crimson dollop of blood to the surface. He smiled as he watched the coppery liquid drip down the other man's neck –the same neck he'd been sucking on with a heated passion just a few short moments ago.

"Tie him up and take him to the brig," Malfoy addressed the crew who suddenly slinked in around them from the shadows. They made quick work of tying the Captain up, lacing the thick rope around his hands and securing it then around his feet. As they hauled the glowering man away, Draco blew him a mocking kiss, followed by a smirk as Potter was pulled roughly out of his sight.

Never before had a triumph been quite as sweet as bedding and capturing the man who had been hunting him for months. Potter was a fool if he thought that he could sneak up on a pirate as skilled and ruthless as the Dread Pirate Black, and that foolishness would be rewarded with his death. Draco was keen enough to lure Potter into his own trap, he had recognized the man right off, but was at first leery that the famed Captain had recognized him as well considering the speed with which Potter had initially approached him.

After a few moments conversation it was clear that wasn't the case, so Draco cast those worries aside and decided to play another hand. Draco had never enjoyed the company of wenches as much as he had the hardened sun-kissed bodies of a seaman. Something about a man who was used to sailing the vast blue oceans, toiling with his hands while the salt spray caressed his bare back made Draco swoon. But a Captain of the British Fleet was another wet dream altogether.

Those men were well bred, usually born into the profession, and known to be strict and prudish. Breaking one of their kind had been the best of both worlds. Draco laughed to himself as he climbed the stairs leading to the upper deck. He honestly couldn't believe that it had only taken a few less than charming suggestions to capture _The_ Captain Harry James Potter. The man was legendary in his own right, his fame might even surpass the whispers of loathing and fear that accompanied the name 'Dread Pirate Black', but unlike Potter, Draco had been very careful with his career. People only knew the name 'Black', no one, not even his crew knew his real name. There was no picture of his face on the wanted posters that littered every island in the Caribbean, because no one aside from his loyal crew had ever laid eyes upon him and lived to tell the tale.

Still, it had taken bravery the likes Draco had never seen to seek out a pirate as treacherous as he and even hope to live to tell of it. Then there was the fact that Potter had been a fit and capable lover, passionate and tender all at once, even in their hurried state. It would almost be a shame to let such a fine specimen of a man become shark bait. Draco could always use a companion out at sea, someone to entertain him and to share deep conversations with, as a Captain of a glorious vessel, Potter must be at least somewhat intelligent, despite what being so easily captured said about him.

"Captain Black, should we wait until we set sail, or should we dispatch of the prisoner now?" one of the deck hands asked, pulling Draco from his thoughts. "We could slice his throat and throw him in the bay."

"I'll take care of this one personally, Goyle. Just see to it the other men leave off him. Captain Potter is mine," Draco hissed, smiling to himself as he thought of all the fun he could have with Harry as his reluctant guest. The longer he left the raven-haired man alive, the more entertainment he could count on. In fact, he just might keep Harry as his own personal pet forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hung his head in shame and anger. He couldn't believe that rotten scoundrel Black had tricked him. Or worse, that he'd shagged the man, or the fact that he'd felt anything close to soft fluttery emotions toward the lying creep. He wasn't fit to be a Captain of the British fleet if he let his lust take hold of him so deeply that he let someone like Malfoy –no scratch that, Black- capture him with such ease.

The dank iron cage the crew had thrown him in reeked of stale urine, and the rough ropes were biting into his flesh as he tried to wiggle free of their tight grasp –all to no avail. Harry didn't know how long he'd been locked down there, hours, days -it seemed an eternity either way. He could tell they were moving though, he could feel the gentle sway of the ship as it coasted through the smooth waters and he thought of all the wonderful sights he was missing by being caged in the bowels of the ship.

Some people thought that the ocean was just an endless vista of the same sky and the same watery horizon, but Harry knew differently. He'd spent most of his life on a ship, recruited at an early age to work on a small ship called The Dursley. The boat transported lard from the north to countries in the south and it had been Harry's job to clean the ship and keep it tidy. His quarters had been the size of a cupboard and he earned meager wages, really just enough to buy a new pair of shoes and a scrap of bread when they got to port. After his many years at sea, he knew that every wave told a tale, that every sunrise and sunset were vastly different from day to day and that on the perfect afternoon, when the sun hung high in a cloudless blue sky, that it was as close to being in heaven and a mortal could come.

Clearly Harry had come a long way from working as a lowly ship rat to the honored position of Captain, but he wondered now whether he'd really earned it at all. No other Captain would have been as foolhardy as he had been –he was sure of it.

Harry heard a creak and looked up toward the hatch, watching as a lumpy man emerged from above and waddled over to his cage. "Look lively," the man growled. "The Captain wants 'ter see you."

"I've no interest in seeing that vermin ever again," Harry spat. "Just throw me overboard and get it over with."

"Would that I could," the man growled. "But orders are orders and I'll be taking you 'ter see the captain whether you like it or not."

Harry huffed and steeled himself for a fight, bucking against his restraints when the man started pulling him toward the exit. He tried to bite, scream, and claw –anything to anger his attacker enough to just put a bullet in his skull and be done with it, but all he got for his troubles was an elbow to the gut.

The sky was a thick blanket of black littered with sparkling stars, much later than it had been when Harry was captured, but not cresting over into dawn just yet. Harry reasoned he'd probably only been in the brig for a little over a day then, it couldn't have possibly been two. He wondered what sick joke Black was playing at by summoning him to his private quarters. He found out soon enough, as the crewman who had stolen him from the brig opened a door and threw him roughly to the ground of a vast and opulent room. Harry looked around the immaculate room trying to gain his bearings. He noticed a large conference table to one side, its surface covered in weathered maps and various wealthy trinkets. A small table with two chairs rested in the corner closest to him, against a set of stained glass windows that no doubt looked over the front of the ship. A massive and luxurious looking bed sat in the furthest corner, its canopy draped in finer fabrics than Harry had seen even in his trips through the orient. A flush attacked his cheeks as he finally laid eyes on his captor sitting elegantly on the edge of the plush bed.

The man was shirtless and his fair skin –so unusual for a pirate or any man who was always at sea- gleamed in the moonlight that streamed in through the window behind him. Harry grew even angrier as he imagined what the evil pirate might have had in mind by summoning him here and he vowed to do everything in his power to cause the blonde pain if he so much as _attempted_ to force himself upon him. "Leave him," Malfoy ordered, his tone light, yet forceful.

Harry was left tied and slumped on the ground, wincing as the door shut behind him and he realized he was alone with Malfoy in the middle of a vast ocean. His First Mate probably hadn't realized that Harry was even missing yet, so no one could do anything to prevent whatever Malfoy had planned but Harry himself.

"I hadn't realized Captain, that your middle name was Gullible," Draco mused aloud, still seated on the edge of his bed. "It was far too easy to catch you, it was almost as if you were begging to be caught."

"I assure you that wasn't the case. I simply let… my attraction become my folly. I admit defeat, just kill me already," Harry spat.

Malfoy shook his head slowly, revealing that he'd left his long blonde hair untied as it fell over his shoulders from the slight movement. "No, I won't be doing that. Who would keep me company if I killed you, Captain?" he asked, using the moniker like a sharp whip, reminding Harry who he would have been if not a prisoner on the vile pirate's ship.

"I have no intention of keeping you company unless insults warm your heart. But then, perhaps they do, as black as it is," Harry snarled, looking far less dignified than he would have liked in his current bound up state. It didn't help matters that still, after everything the smarmy git had done to him; the man was still a sight to behold.

Malfoy stood then, the movement allowing Harry the perfect view of Draco's chiseled torso as he stalked like some breed of wild cat, graceful and powerful, toward Harry's posturing form. In the center of the man's chest were knotted pink scars as if someone had attempted to rip the man's heart out with a dull blade, but that was the one and only thing marring the man's otherwise magnificent body. He hadn't the opportunity to truly appreciate it in their rushed affair on shore, and now that Harry had all the time in the world to stare at the false angel, he wished he was looking at the inside of his own quarters instead.

"Are you hungry?" Malfoy asked suddenly, his eyes roving over Harry's body as if relaying his own hunger.

"No," Harry lied, but his parched throat and the yearning in his tone betrayed him.

"Pity," Draco sighed rather melodramatically. "The crew prepared far more than I could possibly eat all by my onesies." With a flourish, Malfoy lifted the lid of a shining silver platter revealing piles of meats, cheeses and hearty loaves of bread.

Harry nearly salivated at the sight. He hadn't eaten since hours before the pirate had captured him. He'd meant to eat something at the tavern that night before he set eyes on Malfoy and grew… distracted. He took a deep breath and steeled himself against his hunger, determined to rebel against the man in any way he could. However, breathing deeply had probably not been the best idea as it brought the luscious sent of the food down to his awaiting nostrils, making his stomach growl in protest of his stubbornness. "I'll pass," he said at last, trying to shift so that he wouldn't have to watch the other man dine.

Malfoy seemed to have other plans in mind though, as Harry soon found himself lifted and placed in the empty chair across from where the pirate promptly sat afterward. "I can't have my guest lying about on the floor like a street urchin," Draco explained when Harry shot him a rude, yet questioning glance.

"I'm not your guest. I'm your prisoner," Harry corrected, hating the sound of such a word on his tongue. He was Captain Harry James Potter, he _took_ prisoners, he didn't _become_ one.

"You _could_ be my guest. I could unbind you and feed you and give you a nice warm bed to sleep in," Draco began, "as long as you were to remain civil and submit yourself to me."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head sharply. "If you're hinting that I should bow down and take it up the arse, I'd rather die."

With pursed lips, the pirate shook his head in distain. "You're being unreasonable. I've already had that pretty little arse of yours, Potter, and clearly you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Why does my identity change that?"

"The fact that you have to ask speaks volumes," Harry snapped.

"Indulge me," Draco requested, sounding intrigued.

"Fine, why don't we begin with the top three," Harry sniped. "You lied to me, tricked me and imprisoned me."

"Lying and tricking is sort of the same thing," Draco remarked with a smirk.

"And you're a _pirate_!" Harry shouted, giving Malfoy his third reason.

"You suspected I was a pirate before we shagged the last time," Malfoy pointed out. "I gave you enough clues to deduce that much at least."

"I didn't know you were the Dread Pirate Black. I didn't know you were the filthiest scum to sail the seas. I didn't know you were the man I had been hunting for months," Harry hissed.

"So, had you known all that beforehand, you wouldn't have fucked me?" Draco asked, a look of genuine interest in his icy gaze.

"No!" Harry nearly shouted, thinking his answer was quite obvious.

"Then what would have motivated me to be honest in the first? This way I got what I wanted and in a way you did to," Malfoy replied flippantly.

"How do you figure that?" Harry snarled.

"I got to capture _and_ pound the arse of the most notorious Captain in the British Fleet and here you are, sitting across from the man you've been searching for months on end. We're both winners," Malfoy replied with a wink.

"You're mental," Harry whispered, shaking his head to try and rid it of Malfoy's delusional words.

"No, I'm practical," Malfoy replied, almost bitterly. "You wanted to catch me, well here I am. I wanted a companion to spar with and shag until my cock falls off, and here _you_ are. Neptune is smiling upon us both."

"You really are bat-shit insane," Harry replied, utterly astounded by the other man's casual way of asking Harry to be his willing sex slave. "I don't shag pirates," he added, quickly continuing when it looked as though Malfoy was going to argue. "And I certainly don't shag pirates who take me hostage."

Malfoy sighed as if his point was momentarily defeated. "Fine. Have it your way. Scoff at my manners and have fun sleeping in the brig."

Draco rang a bell beside his table rather sharply and a moment later two burly men came in to drag Harry down into the bowels of the ship once more. He couldn't believe the nerve of that blasted pirate, thinking he could persuade and own someone like him. Harry was of noble blood, he'd worked hard nearly every minute of his childhood and he had earned his place at the top of the fleet, regardless of what this slight lapse of judgment may have earned him.

His head ached and his stomach was still screaming its protest about Harry's decision to decline a nice fresh meal. Trying to get comfortable on the weathered wooden floor was nearly impossible and every splinter or scrape made him curse the day he met Draco Malfoy. His hand went automatically to the amulet around his neck, the cool stones clearing his mind somewhat. The trinket was the only remaining link to his late family and touching the necklace always seemed to calm him, as if his parents were there to direct him from their graves.

If Black wasn't going to kill him, then he had best be prepared for the fight of his life, because Captain Potter wouldn't sit idly by while his own ship was taken over and his life was ruined. He'd find a way off of _The Silver Serpent_ if it took his last breath to achieve it and if he could somehow take Black down with him all the better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Poor captured and defiant Captain. Whatever will he do?


	3. Shiver Me Timber

Author's Note: Many thanks to both Shannon and Laurel for working on this chapter for me. I'm having fun twisting about in the pirate world, I hope you're having fun too! Oh, and also, someone asked if there was going to be any magic in this story and all I can say at the moment is 'keep your eyes open'.

Part 3 Shiver Me Timber

Days passed and Harry was becoming more and more discontent in his tiny holding cell. All he thought about was the salt air and a hasty escape but no opportunity presented itself to him. No one even visited him in that dank dark hole except to bring him the filth they tried to pass off as food and Harry was growing more certain that the pirate Black had forgotten all about him. He spent the slow ticking minutes wondering why they hadn't just thrown him overboard yet, or when they were going to begin torturing him for whatever information they suspected he held.

It wasn't until Harry's sixth day stranded on the enemy ship that he learned differently.

"Up, ye blimey rat," a man yelled as he tromped into Harry's cell. The man was large, it looked like he had eaten three people Harry's size, and he had a long full beard. He gave no explanation of what was expected of Harry, just ushered him out and up the stairs and he had no idea where they were taking him until he recognized the path from his first night on board. He was being taken to see the captain again, and he idly wondered if this would be his last day on Earth.

No doubt it was too much for Harry to ask for a quick death. Black was known for his ruthlessness, not his mercy, so a quick shot to the head was probably out of the question. Walking the plank seemed more, Black's style, something dramatic that he could stretch out and make a good show of for his crew. Harry grunted to himself as he climbed the final steps that would bring him to the Captain's private chambers, thinking of all the ways Black might choose to humiliate him before he just let Harry die.

He wasn't thrown to the ground as before, and when Harry searched the room for any sign of the malicious pirate, his gaze turned up empty. Instead, a bundle of clothing was thrust into his hands and he was pointed in the direction of a makeshift bathtub. Harry wobbled over, and then looked directly at his shackles, wondering how to maneuver them in the steaming bath. Why were they going to so much trouble if they were only going to kill him and throw his newly clean and dressed body overboard?

He heard the man leave and relief washed over Harry; he'd been worried that he was going to be forced to remove his clothing in front of the enemy. When he felt a hand press on to his shoulder, Harry whirled around on instinct, ready to fight off his attacker, but rather than the assault he was expecting, he only received a soft chuckle.

"So jumpy," Malfoy mused. He must have come in when the other man left, Harry reasoned after wondering how Malfoy had snuck up on him, but he still didn't want an audience if he was going to bathe.

"What is all this about?" Harry asked, nodding to the bath and the pile of new clothes now lying on the floor.

"It's a bath, Potter. You use it to wash yourself," Malfoy replied snidely.

"I know _what_ it is, I want to know _why_," Harry specified with a sneer.

"I'm not having dinner with someone who smells like they've been sleeping in the galley," the man told Harry firmly.

"That's exactly what I've been doing," Harry growled in response.

"And whose fault is that?" Malfoy quipped. "I offered you a soft bed and you turned me down."

"Did that soft bed happen to have you in it as well?" Harry asked, his black eyebrows raised in challenge. Malfoy shrugged delicately and Harry shot him a brief look of annoyance. "I'm still turning you down then," he spat.

"I thought you'd say that. But you couldn't possibly be dim enough to turn down a hot bath and a proper meal," Malfoy offered, reaching for Harry's shirt.

Harry tried to shift away from the man, but found it difficult with the shackles tying him in place. "If you promise not to run, I'll undo those," Malfoy added, nodding his head toward the thick metal bindings. "Do you promise?"

"No," Harry muttered defiantly and Malfoy laughed.

"I'll have to train you how to lie better, Potter. You are too adorable," Malfoy stated with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and steeled his shoulders. "Why go to all this trouble if you just plan on killing me anyway?"

"Who said it was any trouble?" Malfoy asked, deftly ignoring the suggestion of Harry's imminent demise. "But if you don't get in quickly the water will get cold."

Harry sighed and looked down at the enticingly warm water. He desperately wanted to wash the stink from his flesh, but not for the benefit of the pirate traitor. Still, how much point would there be to cut off his own nose to spite his face. "Fine," he huffed at last. He tried to remain still while Malfoy removed his clothing piece by piece, forcing his thoughts elsewhere so as not to enjoy himself too much.

As soon as his toes touched the steaming water filling the bath, Harry felt at ease. He would happily luxuriate in the water long after it went cold if it meant he didn't have to go back to the brig. However, when Malfoy began assaulting him with a soft sponge his entire body became tense again. "What are you doing?" Harry asked levelly.

"Washing you," Malfoy explained, as if it were quite obvious. "It's not as though you're able to do it yourself while still shackled."

"You could remove them," Harry suggested, but Draco simply clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Then how would I have any fun with you?"

Harry rolled his eyes again and tried to relax, but the more he thought of Malfoy's hand trailing over his naked flesh the more tense and aroused he became. When the sponge dropped and Draco's own flesh began caressing Harry thigh, Harry's pulse shot back up. "Okay. I think we're done here."

"Nonsense," Draco mused, knowing the effect he was having. "We still have to get you dressed and then there's dinner."

Harry nodded, willing to agree to anything just to get Malfoy's hand away from his rapidly hardening cock. The last thing he wanted was to let the man ravage him now that he knew who Malfoy really was. He had a reputation to uphold after all. It was one thing to unwittingly be fooled into sex with a pirate, it was quite another if Harry fell into the man's bed of his own volition. And it wasn't as if it were _any_ pirate either, no, of course not. It had to be the pirate that he'd been chasing for months, the one who trained under the man who murdered his parents.

Malfoy held out his clothes and Harry stood in the bath, trying to cover himself with the thick iron shackles as he did. "You're being ridiculous," Draco chastised. "I've already seen you nude."

"It's different now," Harry whispered, more to remind himself than to answer Draco.

"Only because you insist on it," Draco mused as he reached into his pocket for a key. He held it up so Harry could see it properly before using the tiny piece of metal to remove the heavy iron from Harry's wrists and ankles. They'd just ripped the other rotten clothes from his body, but Draco had to unchain Harry in order to redress him.

It was rather sensual being dressed by another man; the way Draco's palms splayed down Harry's thighs to make certain the pants were properly in place, the way his fingertips lingered too long under the fabric of his waistband, and even the way his breath felt on Harry's bare chest when Draco got too near. It was all those little things that were driving Harry slowly mad with want. Why did it have to be him? Why, after months of celibacy, did Harry have to bed the one man he hated most in the world and then continue to want him so badly?

Without another word or advance, Malfoy turned to reveal a large platter of food. Large greasy drumsticks, pickled vegetables, thick loaves of bread and goblets of wine adorned the table and Harry nearly salivated at the sight. "Go on then," Malfoy offered with a broad grin at his expression and Harry abandoned all sense of decency as he dove for the delicious looking food.

"You always eat like this?" Harry asked between bites, not caring that talking with his mouth full was quite rude.

"Not every day, no," Malfoy replied with a chuckle. "But most of the time, yes."

"And your crew?" Harry asked, swallowing a heavy mouthful of wine. He always believed that what was good enough for the crew was good enough for the Captain and he would rarely take pleasure in a meal such as this if he knew his men were dining on potatoes and grog.

"They do well. We all do _very_ well, Potter. Being a pirate is far more profitable than working for the British government," he replied easily.

"But its blood money, cursed, filthy," Harry replied, the idea of it making his stomach churn.

"It's stolen, but I don't murder for it," Malfoy corrected.

"Don't you? I've heard the stories about you, Black. Why do you think it was my mission to see you hang?" Harry asked, pushing his plate away, his appetite suddenly gone.

"Stories are just that, Potter. I've never killed a man in my life," Malfoy replied, looking quite serious.

"No, I'm sure your crew does all the dirty work," Harry spat.

"If someone is threatening me, the way _you've_ been threatening me for months, my crew would protect their Captain. I'm sure the same would happen were I to set foot on your ship," Malfoy reasoned.

He thought for a moment and nearly nodded to himself. Had their roles been reversed, Ron would have shot Malfoy point blank unless Harry ordered him to stand down. Perhaps they weren't so different after all. A groan escaped Harry's lips at the thought. Of course they were different. Malfoy was a murdering, lying Pirate, and he just wanted Harry to believe differently.

"Why haven't you had me killed yet?" Harry inquired, reverting the subject back to the Pirate.

"I'm holding out to see if you might come to your senses," Malfoy mused, the corner of his mouth quirking into a subtle smirk.

"I won't," Harry answered with a narrowing of his eyes.

"Don't be so quick to underestimate my charm," Draco teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, to which Harry simply groaned in disgust.

"You really are a piece of work, Malfoy," he sniped, turning away from the bold blond.

"And you are a heavenly piece of arse. I'd say we're well matched," Malfoy declared with a smirk.

Try as he might, Harry couldn't keep his own lips from forming a slight grin. He hadn't been pursued so adamantly since his First Mate's young sister Ginevra met him the last time they were anchored in England. It was both flattering and unnerving simultaneously, filling his belly full of flapping butterflies making him queasy. Malfoy was undeniably handsome, even more so under the power and allure of being the Dread Pirate Black. Harry couldn't afford to be caught in the enigma, however. He knew what kind of cruel black heart sat beneath that luscious pale chest and he wouldn't likely forget.

His mother's screams echoed in his ears every time Harry tried to forgo his duty. Until he'd been captured, Harry's life had held meaning, an honorable purpose of bloody vengeance, and he somehow had to find his way back to that. "Didn't you train under Riddle?" Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation away from flattery and innuendo and toward the topic that would keep his head clear and his motives straight.

Malfoy visibly shuddered at the name and nodded. "My father purchased me a lower rank on his ship _Nagini_. He took a liking to me and taught me well."

"Riddle murdered my parents in cold blood," Harry hissed, his blood boiling from the topic he had introduced. It was just the distraction he needed to keep his mind on target and away from images of Malfoy's pert arse and lovely face.

"Riddle murdered a lot of people, Potter," Malfoy replied casually, as if they were discussing island coordinates.

"And I'm sure as his pupil you condoned it," Harry growled, eager to test his position to see if he was able to escape now that he was unbound.

"No."

The answer was simple, and Harry would have sworn the man was lying if not for the sheer determination on the blonde's face. "What do you mean, _no_?" Harry asked boldly.

"I hated that man more than anyone, maybe even more than you. He ruined my life, my childhood, forced me out to sea when I could have been a land dwelling gentleman, probably even settled and married by now," he huffed, his icy gray gaze locked on his goblet.

"Is that what you wanted?" Harry asked, suddenly curious about the mysterious man before him –his duty all but forgotten once more in the wake of such a telling revelation.

"It used to be," Malfoy confirmed. "I used to think of what my own children would be like; promising myself never to be as cold and cruel as my father was to me."

"I don't remember much about my parents," Harry admitted, feeling safer talking about his past since Malfoy was allowing himself chatter on as well. "I was so young when they were killed."

"The Potter name is ancient and well respected in England," Malfoy mused. "How is it a fellow like yourself came to be a Captain instead of the wealthy nobleman you were born to be?"

"My fortune was withheld from me until I came of age. By then I was halfway to making Captain of the British Fleet. I didn't know anything else and I didn't want to start over," he answered honestly.

"So we were both victims of what circumstances our childhood thrust upon us," Malfoy noted, eyeing Harry carefully. "Perhaps you and I are not so different after all," he added, mirroring Harry's very thoughts from a moment before.

"You chose a dark path and I chose the light," Harry countered, shaking away the notion that Malfoy might not be as terrible as his reputation suggested.

"We could meet somewhere in the gray," Malfoy offered, leaning in and placing his hand on his guest's thigh. Harry wanted to pull away, but steeled himself in place, not wanting Malfoy to gain the upper hand by acting skittish.

"There is no gray in the Royal uniform," Harry corrected. "Nor do I have room for it in my heart."

"Light and dark are just two sides to the same coin, Potter. What would you have done in my position?" Draco challenged. "What if your parents lived but considered you a nuisance and handed you over to a blood thirsty pirate to live a life of servitude on his ship?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Clearly his parents weren't alive, and though he had a difficult childhood, he's almost rather them be dead than to know for certain that they didn't love him. Malfoy turned to the only life he knew the same as Harry had. "Perhaps we could come to an accord?" Harry tried.

The pressure on Harry's thigh strengthened slightly at his words and Draco nodded. "I'm listening."

"I'll stay here willingly with you until the moon grows full three times. I'll do as you ask, sleep with you; eat with you, anything you like. At the end of that time, you must turn yourself over to me as Captain of the British Fleet. I'll try you fairly of your crimes and after serving your sentence; we could begin a new life together. Something of our own device, not something thrust upon us," he offered.

"All this talk about thrusting is making me hard for you, Potter," Malfoy purred, leaning in closer as if to steal a kiss.

Harry jerked away and rolled his eyes. "If you're just looking for a sex slave, I'm not your man."

Draco huffed and leaned back in his chair. "No, you're right. I'm looking for a companion, though the quality of the sex is important as well. Still, I want someone to be with in more than the carnal sense," he mused aloud. "Three months?"

"Three months," Harry confirmed, but Draco shook his head.

"You might be a brilliant shag, Potter, but I'll have to decline if I only get three months with you before being hauled off and imprisoned… or hung," he added, his hands going to his throat as he swallowed uncomfortably.

"You won't be hung if I head your trial. At most you'd spend a few years in prison," Harry reasoned.

"A few years?" Draco blurted, eyes widening. "You'll have to do better than three months if I'm to agree to that."

"Fine," Harry huffed, trying to keep the smile off his face. "Four months," he offered and before Draco could answer Harry was up from his seat and straddling the blond's lap giving him a taste of what he was negotiating for.

A gasp escaped the pirate's lips as Harry sunk onto his hips, grinding their erections together. The delicious friction distracted Draco from the fact that he had to answer still. He barely managed to resurface in the pool of lust Harry was creating within him, finally reclaiming some of his faculties. "Not… long… enough," he rasped, reaching up to grab Harry's jaw and pull him into a deep kiss.

Harry dodged the movement easily enough, instead diverting Draco's hands to rub the length of his sun-kissed torso. Draco's eyelids fluttered at the contact of so much well-honed flesh. "Five months," Harry negotiated.

"A year," Draco countered through parted lips as he watched Harry take one of his fingers to his lips and suck the entire length inside the hot, wet folds of his mouth.

"Six months," Harry gambled when his mouth was empty again. His breath was coming in short gasps and he desperately wanted the pirate to agree to his terms so that could get naked already. Deep down he knew that his parents would be rolling in their graves to know what Harry had been reduced to, but he wanted Malfoy so badly and in the end, he would still get his justice. It was a win-win situation.

"Two years," Draco demanded, launching his face into the crook of Harry's neck, licking at his exposed earlobe.

Harry chuckled darkly and rocked back against the pirate's erection, causing the man to hiss into his ear. "You're negotiating in the wrong direction," he pointed out.

"Just agree," Draco panted between long licks along Harry's jaw line.

"You agree. Six months is my final offer," he purred into Draco's ear, before biting roughly at the area just below it and grinding against the other man's lap once more.

"If I agree, when do you start doing as I ask?" Draco inquired, his head lolling back from the contact.

"As soon as you agree I'm all yours," Harry answered seductively. "Do we have an accord?"

"Yes," Draco gasped before finally claiming the dark-haired man's mouth. They crashed together in a clash of teeth and lips and hands roving on heated flesh. Harry let out an indecent squeal when Draco stood, lifting them both as Harry clamored to lock his legs around the Pirate's waist before he fell.

With easy strides, Draco brought him to the bed before falling on Harry like a famished lion on a limping gazelle. He tore Harry's clothing from his body, relishing in the sound and feel of ripping fabric in his lithe fingers. When Harry was naked and panting before him, Draco took his time removing his own clothing; his hooded eyes watching Harry's face grow impatient. When the other man's hand snaked down to grip his aching cock, Draco swatted it away before shaking his head sharply. "No self-pleasuring unless I give word that it's okay," he chastised, watching as Harry bit into his bottom lip to hold in his retort. "Good," he whispered against Harry's skin, causing the man to writhe beneath his hot breath.

He let his hands wander over Harry's chest, curling his fingers in the thick mass of ebony locks that trailed from the base of his abdomen to his groin. He deftly avoided the twitching member that was begging for attention and instead let his hands roam down Harry's quivering thighs and then back up again, stopping once more just below the bobbing purple cock. "To whom do you answer?" he asked, his mouth forming into a wicked grin.

"You," Harry groaned, squirming under the pirate's taunting touch.

"And who am I?" Draco asked, his eyes gleaming with unadulterated lust.

Harry's emerald eyes widened as his brain registered what it was that Draco was asking him to admit. Could he do this, could he really give himself over completely to the pirate lord? It was a lot to ask, even if it meant owning the other man in return one day. It was his idea after all, could he back out now?

"Who do you belong to, Potter?" Draco repeated, leaning back and raking his nails down Harry's sides.

With a pleasurable gasp, Harry's eyes fluttered into the back of his head. At worst he would be getting six months of the best sex he could ever dream of, at best he could hope to make a lifelong companion out of the blond pirate. Either way he would have his justice at the end of their agreement when he captured Malfoy and his band of miscreants in the name of the Queen and his long dead parents.

"I belong to the Dread Pirate Black," he answered at last, his tone throaty and filled with yearning.

Draco smiled; those wicked pink lips curling in satisfaction. "And I won't be letting you forget it," he growled, his voice vibrating against Harry's flesh as Draco took his treasure.

Author's Note: It seems we have an accord! This is sort of a crack fic for me, so I'm open to suggestions if you want to see anything between the two boys. Obviously the plot will remain untouched, but if you have a smutty scene in mind, or something funny you'd like to see included, I'm all ears... well, not all ears, I only have the two... but you get my point, right? Anyhow, email me if you have any ideas (my email address is in my profile)


	4. Pirate Booty

Chapter 4 Pirate Booty

Author's Note: This chapter is for Becky. Thanks to Shannon and Laurel for the beta work! (also, If you haven't noticed yet, I've posted a new two shot called 'the Positive Effects of Porn')

With slight awe, Draco watched the emerald amulet around Harry's neck flair to life. It seemed to glow with an inner energy whose source couldn't be discerned no matter how many times he flipped it over and over in his palm. He knew exactly what the necklace really was; he had known from the very second Harry had strode into that tavern in Tortuga. If he were honest with himself, he would know that it was this shiny bauble that confirmed to Draco for a fact who it was that had just walked into his life it was probably even the reason he agreed to Potter's terms of offering himself up as a prize in exchange for the captain's submission. Well, that and the promise of the most delicious slave the world had ever seen.

He'd been taken aback when Harry gave of himself so blindly. It was a wet dream really, something he could have only fantasized about before meeting the handsome man. Even if Potter hadn't been wearing the Gem of Nereus, Draco would have gladly accepted his perfect body, but _with_ the necklace, Harry was a priceless commodity on his ship. It was a shame that Harry was too moral for a life of piracy; he would have made the perfect addition to Draco's crew, both day and night.

As he lay there watching Harry sleep Draco wondered how much of Potter's fortune at sea had been of his own making. When wearing something as powerful as that amulet, it was difficult to discern how much was Potter's determination and skill and how much was the will of the gemstone. He also wondered if Potter even knew what it was that graced his elegant neck. So far he'd just referred to it as a family heirloom, the last remnant of connection with his parents, but did he know that the very necklace he so blindly cherished was the same artifact that his parents were murdered for?

Draco was just an infant himself when Potter's parents were murdered, although he remembered well the story because Riddle spoke of it so often. He described the amulet in such detail that even long after Riddle's death Draco could clearly see the gemstone in his mind's eye. He'd recognized it the first time he'd seen it around Potter's neck in the tavern that night, and he'd known it was Captain Potter who wore it, even without the full captain regalia. Rumors had been circling for years as to the true lineage of Captain Harry James Potter and Riddle had died chasing after the very trinket that Harry bore easily with grace and honor. He knew that Harry was the possessor of the Gemstone; he'd known that the bauble would at some point be passed down to the man who was supposed to be his sworn enemy. He'd been trained well at this game of cat and mouse. He had won, of course, because he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always won. That was one of the few things his father actually did instill in him before dumping him off to be trained by the most ruthless pirate in the seven seas.

Harry stirred in his sleep, his wrists wrenching against his bindings. It seemed the former captain was growing used to sleeping while tied up, something Draco had insisted on whenever they were in port to ensure Harry didn't try to escape. It was also great fun to taunt and shag Potter while he remained tied to his bedpost.

Draco ran his tongue along Harry's collarbone, relishing in the guttural moan that escaped the man's lips at such a simple touch. Draco couldn't have asked for a better slave than Captain Potter. He was always willing, ready and eager to do as commanded; a true member of the Queen's military if ever there was one.

"Wake up my beautiful whore," Draco cooed in the man's ear, licking along the lobe until those emerald eyes opened and stared at him with darkened lust. It had been just over two weeks since Harry had made his ill-advised bargain and Draco found the man to be nearly as insatiable as himself.

"Untie me," Harry demanded, straining against his binds. "I want to touch you."

"No," Draco replied mockingly, running his fingers along the silk pajamas the man wore. "I think I'll rather enjoy you fighting for more," he whispered darkly, smirking when Harry groaned in response.

Draco straddled Potter's lap before reaching into the drawer beside the bed and pulling out a sharp knife. He ran it gently across the silk, slicing through the thread of each button and watching as they slowly popped off and slipped down to the mattress. Parting the folds of fabric with lithe fingers, Draco smirked down at the beautifully straining torso below him.

Harry hissed when the cool steel of the blade touched his chest. Draco ran it down the length of him, never pressing into him, just letting the metal caress his heated flesh. After a moment Draco replaced the cold knife with his warm mouth, licking and sucking at each of Harry's nipples in turn as the man whimpered and writhed beneath him.

When Harry next felt the blade it was along his arm, shredding the fabric away until Draco reached the ropes that held him to the bed. With a swift movement, Draco had Harry's shirt in tatters on the floor and he leaned back to admire his toy. Harry's perfect emerald eyes were half-lidded and fluttering at the attention, and Draco had barely done anything to him yet. It thrilled him to the core to know that Harry was all for him.

After several moments had gone by and still Draco only stared down at the ebony-haired man, Harry eventually began squirming impatiently against him, trying to get some brand of friction since Draco's touch was being cruelly denied. Draco chuckled and then stripped Harry of his silken trousers cutting them away with the same knife, running his tongue along the path of bare flesh the knife had revealed.

Hard as he tried, Harry couldn't break free of the ropes that held him splayed on the bed. Draco knew Harry wanted to touch him in return, an act Harry got great pleasure from; the man was so adept at fellatio that it almost made Draco jealous to think that Harry's tantalizing mouth had ever been on anyone else.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," Draco purred between sucking in mouthfuls of Harry's taught skin until it left a small purple welt. There were various sized bruises all over the man's flesh, especially his arse where Draco enjoyed marking him most.

A deep moan was the only response he got for several heartbeats, until Draco ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of Harry's thickening cock. "Yes," the man hissed, his hips bucking up to meet Draco's lips.

"Is that an invitation, Potter? Do you want me to suck on your lovely prick?" he asked, relishing in the flush that crept up Harry's cheeks. Something he'd learned about the man so far was that Harry had trouble taking a compliment, even if it was in the throws of passion.

"Please," Harry begged, his tongue running back and forth along his own lips as if he would be able to taste Draco soon as well.

Draco was in a very teasing mood, so he indulged himself by placing soft kisses along the shaft, and chuckling when Harry whined his displeasure. The glorious purple cock twitched when he gripped it, and hardened even more in his tight hold. A great exhalation of air left Harry's lips the moment Draco took him fully into his mouth, as if he'd been holding his breath for hours for that one luxurious touch. When it came to pleasuring the man with his mouth, Draco only hoped he was half as good as Harry. Potter's clever tongue could make Draco scream out his name in mere seconds.

"Fuck, Draco, yes," the man groaned beneath him, his hips bucking up as much as the ropes would allow.

"Fuck?" Draco asked, wiping at the edge of his mouth for show, as Harry whined from the abrupt loss of contact. Moving back up Harry's body, Draco quickly divested of his own bottoms before grabbing a jar of oil from his beside table. He used part of it to grease down Harry's thick member and the rest of it to coat his own entrance, smirking at the wide emerald eyes watching the gesture. To this point they'd had over a dozen encounters and not once had Draco allowed Harry to enter him; the man probably thought Draco simply didn't enjoy being filled, but he did –he just loved making Harry submit even more.

This was different though. Harry was still the submissive one, tied and bound as he was. Draco would still be the one in control even as Harry penetrated him. It was a new kind of victory that Draco found quite delicious.

Carefully balancing himself above the former Captain, Draco slowly lowered himself upon Harry's waiting cock. He watched as Harry's head lolled back onto the pillow, gasping at the feel of Draco sliding down his rigid shaft. Draco winced slightly against the intrusion, but soon enough he was fully seated in Harry's lap and the noises being made through the former captain's sweet lips made any discomfort worth it. "So… tight," Harry murmured, lost in the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside his lover's wondrous body.

"Potter, open your eyes," Draco demanded, refusing to move until he had the man's complete attention. Harry did as he was told, his heavy gaze meeting Draco's at once -he was so obedient. "If you close them again I'll leave you wanting for the rest of the night," he warned. "I want you to watch as I drive you mad with desire."

A strangled whimper escaped Harry's lips at the challenge, but he did his best to keep his eyes focused on the blond as Draco worked himself up and down Harry's straining cock. Draco's hands were still slick with oil and he used them to brace himself against his lover and to stroke his own cock in time with his impaling thrusts onto the brunet's member. He moved his hand in time with his body and his breaths came in short pants until he felt Harry tense and explode inside of him.

Fighting against all his instincts to release at the same time, Draco squeezed around the penetration, causing Harry to call out the pirate's name as he clutched his hands into fists in his bindings. The sound of his own name on Harry's lips was what finally drove Draco to the edge as he held himself steady while he emptied his cock onto Harry's bare chest.

Draco pulled off Harry and collapsed against him, heaping their bodies together in a sticky pile but not releasing Harry from the ropes that strapped him to the bed. "You make such a lovely pet," he cooed as he ran his fingertips through the clear liquid coating Harry's skin.

"Pet?" Harry rasped, far more indignant than anyone else might be in his position, which showed that he was either very brave or very stupid. "I'm not your _pet_."

Draco chuckled darkly and ran his hands across Harry's body, smoothing them along the sheen of sweat that glistened on his muscled torso and dipped down to grasp a newly aroused cock. "Ah, but you are, and better yet, you _enjoy_ it."

Harry found it hard to argue Draco's logic while his traitorous body responded to the man so soon after release, but still, part of him wanted to rebel against his captor until he realized he had really only managed to capture himself. If it wasn't for his own wants and needs being so pleasantly fulfilled by the pirate, Harry might have stuck to his original plan of escape. However, Malfoy was very persuasive, as was his clever tongue. He knew just what to do and say to keep Harry content enough to keep up his end of their bargain.

"Sleep well, Pet," Draco cooed, cuddling up against Harry's tied form on the bed. "We'll be leaving port tomorrow morning. I'll release your binds then and you can move freely about the ship again."

Harry didn't mind being tied up nearly as much as he thought he would; especially not while Malfoy's warm breath ghosted across his skin. Still, he looked forward to the open sea and being able enjoy the cool ocean breeze on his face once more.

---------------------------------------------------

"Wakey, wakey," Draco called beside Harry's ear, making the man wince against the noise. He was still utterly exhausted and wanted to continue sleeping. He tried to turn over and bury his face under the blankets, but he was quickly reminded by his inability to move that his arms and legs were be bound to the bedposts so that he couldn't escape his lover's early wakeup call.

He refused to open his eyes though; at least that much he could control even if he didn't have the use of his limbs. Although, it seemed Draco had other plans in mind, for Harry soon felt a dribble of sweet liquid on his parched lips. He darted his tongue out to lap up the sticky juice, determining at once that it was from a strawberry and he heard Draco chuckle from directly above him.

Finally blinking his eyes open, he spotted Draco looking rather edible in a billowing black shirt over arse hugging black leather trousers, dangling a partially bitten strawberry above his waiting mouth. Harry strained up to meet the succulent fruit, darting his tongue out when his body wouldn't lift high enough, and action which seemed to please his captor. "Delicious," Draco moaned, clearly not talking about the plump red fruit as he dove for Harry's plump red lips instead.

Harry lapped up the sweet flavor from his lover's mouth before biting his bottom lip sensuously. "More," he whispered when Draco pulled back to smirk down at his eager captive.

Draco rubbed the already bitten fruit against Harry's lips, watching as the man tentatively took a bite, the juice dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. Draco licked the rogue juice from his face, loving the sigh that escaped Harry's lips as he did. When he pulled away from his lover's bound form, it was only to fetch the plate that had been waiting by their bedside. He lifted a chunk of pineapple from the plate and taunted Harry with it for several moments until Harry gave an adorably desperate whine, making Draco forfeit at once as he placed the hunk of fruit to Harry's lips.

The rest of the chopped fruit was treated in the same manner, Harry being victorious in the end of every bit of teasing because Draco thought his lover was rather irresistible when he begged so wantonly. It had been this way ever since Harry gave himself over to Draco. It seemed he had thrown himself fully into the experience and had no intentions of doubting himself until their engagement was up. Part of him thought that Harry was silly for trusting a pirate who had already used him once before, but most of him was simply happy for the development, and dreaded the day when it would end and they would have to part ways. Seemingly unbeknownst to Harry, Draco had no intentions of turning his life over to the British Fleet. He wouldn't be imprisoned and he wouldn't live this honest life that Harry had in mind for them. Draco Malfoy was a pirate, and that was all he knew.

His gaze once again went to the stunning bauble that dangled around Harry's neck and he wondered what fate might hold for him if he attempted to flee from his end of their deal. The Gem of Nereus was powerful, especially at sea, and it might find a way to hold Draco to his word. He trailed his fingers up and down the man's flesh, relishing in the unabashed way Harry writhed for him, unconcerned that his entire body was laid bare for Draco's exploration and there was not a thing the fettered man could do to stop him.

"Tell me more about this necklace of yours," he requested. He wondered just how much Harry knew of the Amulet, as it was the single sticking point Harry had; under no circumstances was Draco to _ever_ remove the trinket from his neck. He slept with it, bathed with it; Draco even caught him caressing the stone when he thought no one was watching. Draco hadn't tried to remove it from Harry's slender neck. Yet. And though he was eager to feel the power of the Gem for himself, he was content for the moment that the amulet was within his grasp.

"What about it?" Harry asked, his voice thick with lust. Draco knew he wanted to be shagged rotten, but Draco refused to oblige until _he_ knew what _Harry_ knew.

"You said it was your parents' before it was yours, which one did it belong to?" he asked, trying to pry the information from his lover's pouting lips.

"Mum," Harry replied as he continued trying to press himself into his reluctant lover. "She left it to me in her Will, although I wasn't able to collect any of my inheritance until I came of age."

"What else did they leave you?" Draco asked, thinking perhaps there might be more than one powerful relic in Harry's possession.

"Money, a photo, nothing else really," Harry replied with a shrug, or as much of a shrug as he could affect in his binds.

"Did they tell you anything about it? The necklace, I mean?" It seemed the man knew nothing of what he held, but he knew of Harry's reputation, and he knew that despite his pleasant demeanor aboard his ship, the man was treacherous. He wanted to be certain before he gave up his line of questioning.

Harry simply looked confused; a look that confirmed to Draco that he was blind to the power of the stone. From everything he'd learned about the fleet captain, the fact that Harry couldn't lie was the most important thing he'd gleaned in the past two weeks, aside from some of the best orgasms of his life, of course.

"Sometimes there are family histories left with these kinds of objects, who wore it first and why, what had happened to it since and whatnot," Draco explained. "You seem to cherish it dearly, so I thought there might be something to that."

"It's my mum's. That's all I know and it's all I care to know. That's what makes it important to me," Harry stated plainly. Draco could tell Harry was growing wary of his interest, probably wondering why the pirate was asking at all, so he shrugged and changed the subject.

"Lover," he cooed softly against Harry's still exposed flesh. "I do believe we're far enough away from port for me to cut you free, if you want, that is," he murmured, fingering the ropes keeping Harry bound to their bed.

"Not just yet," Harry replied coyly, gasping as Draco savagely attacked his neck in a bout of hot kisses. That had been the answer Draco was hoping for and he took his time making Harry scream out his name into the stale cabin air before finally untying his spent captive to let him roam the ship at will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, any more ideas? Bring em! Shackles seems to be the most requested theme, but I've also gotten some other good ones, so look out for the next chapters!


	5. Love a Man in Uniform

Author's Note: Many thanks to Shannon and Laurel for their join beta work on this chapter. This chapter is for PapayaCrazy who inspired a brilliant idea with her review for chapter 1

Chapter 5 Love a Man in Uniform

Draco had been sifting through his library of ancient stolen tomes for weeks and, as yet, he had learned nothing new about the amulet Harry wore every moment. The name of the Gem was given because of its creator. Said to be originally crafted by Nereus, one of the original gods of the sea, the Gem was said to hold the power to control the oceans. Nereus was renowned for his kindness and honesty, very much like Harry, but quite the opposite of some of the gods that succeeded him. He ruled the Aegean Sea with a tender hand and lived quietly with the Nereids he created there.

When Triton replaced Nereus, his gem was rumored to be lost and it didn't resurface again until many centuries later when a jeweler crafted it into a necklace for his bride to be. According to Riddle, the necklace was kept within the jeweler's family and passed down from generation to generation, eventually being handed to James Potter and this his son, the jeweler's only living heir, Harry.

Wonder and awe filled Draco's mind when he thought about what he could do with such a powerful tool at his command. Part of him thought he might be able to steal it while Harry slept, but his arrangement with the captain would become sullied by such an action, so he thought better of it. When the time came to part with his beautiful lover, he might steal it then. Either way, he knew he couldn't very well let the gem off his ship now that he had it here, practically within his grasp, a feat not even Riddle had properly managed.

Ever since Harry boarded they had encountered nothing but clear skies and smooth waters, and Draco knew deep down that was because of the Gem. No one had ever been documented trying to wield it to their benefit; he would be the first to do so; the first to truly use its power, to test its limits. He would be immortalized as the greatest and most powerful pirate to ever sail the seas. So doing so would be new and exciting territory for the pirate who was always looking for a new adventure.

With a sigh, Draco slammed the book shut and put it away; it wouldn't do to have Harry snooping through the cabin and coming across it. Draco felt lucky that Harry only liked occupying their cabin for sex or sleep; all other times he could be found on deck, Draco learned quickly that Harry would rather be out in the glaring sun instead of dallying uselessly inside.

Draco spared one last smug glance at the surprise he'd laid out for his lover and a shiver ran up his spine in anticipation, before he left his quarters to seek Harry out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood on the bow of _The Silver Serpent_, his rich ebony locks blowing in the breeze behind him and the salty air kissing his tanned flesh. He had desperately missed the smell of the ocean and the glow of a beautiful sunset while he was locked beneath the deck, but he had no need to worry about that now. Harry found Malfoy to be both generous and greedy simultaneously. He minded little that Harry liked to wander the ship, staring at the horizon for hours, and he usually let Harry do as he liked so long as he got what he wanted as well. Harry usually had free run of the ship during the day so long as he met Draco for meals and was ready to be swollen and ravaged at night, which was by no means a bad arrangement.

Malfoy had proved to be an adventurous lover; each time they were together was better than the last. Still, it wore on Harry's heart to know that he was giving himself over to a man who by all accounts was worthy of a noose around that pretty pale neck of his. Looting and pillaging was the way of the Pirate and that life wasn't for Harry. He dreaded the day his six-month arrangement was up and what he may have to do in order to keep Malfoy to his word.

"I have a surprise for you in our quarters," a heady voice purred against his ear. Harry leaned back into Draco's arms, basking in the attention being lavished upon him. He spent so much of his life upholding rules and saving the world –and for what? He constantly sacrificed pieces of himself to keep everyone else from harm, and now he was relishing the opportunity to just say 'damn it all' and simply _live_ for once.

"Oh?" Harry replied, his voice thick with growing arousal as he felt the hard erection pressing between his arse cheeks as he leaned back into his pirate lover. "Is this your surprise?" he asked, grinding against the protruding member.

"No, it's better," Draco replied, laughing when Harry shot him a 'how could it possibly be better?' look. "Okay, not better. Different," he amended.

"Let's see it then," Harry suggested, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up to their now shared quarters.

It was fairly obvious the moment Harry stepped into the room what Draco had in store for them that evening. Hanging from the canopy on their large bed was a uniform. _His_ uniform. Certainly not his exactly, that was probably back on his own skip, but the precise uniform worn by a Captain of the British Fleet right down to the intricate brass buttons and embroidered striped on the jacket sleeves indicating his rank. Everything was there, the royal blue coat with white facings and even the same medals and accommodations Harry had earned through his tenor under the Queen. White breeches, stockings and black patent shoes were folded neatly on the bedspread directly beneath the crisp blue peaked hat.

The sight brought a slight queasiness to his stomach as he was reminded of what he'd agreed to give up for the next half-year. His ship, his crew and this uniform –they were all symbols of how far Harry had come only to have it all stripped away again –just as it had been when his parents were murdered. "I take it you plan on fucking me while I wear the Queen's uniform?" Harry asked rather bitterly, imagining the pleasure Draco would get dominating him in his full Captain's dress.

"Poseidon, No," Draco blanched; looking offended that Harry would ever suggest such a thing. "I intend to have you fuck _me_ while you wear the Queen's uniform," he corrected.

Harry's eyes darkened with lust at his lover's words and what they meant, and he leapt at the man, kissing a hot line down his jaw, but Malfoy quickly shoved him away. "Change first, snog after."

With haste, Harry grabbed the items and made a show of slipping everything on and smoothing the pieces into place. When all that was left was his hat, he lifted it from the bed and placed it firmly onto his head before staring Draco down. He felt like a new man in the uniform, his old self, his confident and bold self, only now, with Malfoy watching him and nearly salivating, he felt sexy as well.

A wicked smile curled on Draco's mouth and he turned for a moment to retrieve one final item before holding it out for Harry to take. It was a sword and sheath; far more opulent than the standard military issue and probably stolen just like the uniform. Harry stared down at it, hundreds of thoughts flittering through his head. With that weapon he could seize control of the ship and take the Dread Pirate Black down as he's originally planned. With that weapon, Harry felt confident he could escape.

He took the sword carefully, weighing it between his palms to get a feel for its movement before leveling it at Draco's throat. "On your knees you filthy pirate scum," he hissed menacingly. Defiance flashed through Malfoy's eyes but he obeyed, falling to his knees as instructed. "You're a traitor to the crown and a bloodthirsty thief. Do you deny these charges?"

"No," Draco rasped, trying not to swallow with the sword pointed and pressed into his neck.

"Are you willing to serve whatever punishment I, as Captain of _The Mighty Griffin_ of the Queen's Naval Guard, deem fit?" he asked, his hand straining to hold the heavy sword aloft through his speech.

"Yes," was the simple reply and Harry lowered the sword to unbutton his trousers, letting his swollen erection fall free.

"Then I believe you know what to do," Harry ordered, gasping as Draco's silver eyes flashed again, this time with lust, and took Harry's thick purple head into his mouth. Their sexual relationship up to this point had been about give and take, though for the week Harry had been bound to this new life, he had always found himself on the bottom. Even the one and only time he was permitted to penetrate the sexy blond pirate, it was still Draco that kept a tight leash on the control. Not that Harry wasn't taken care of, his needs were met in every way and he enjoyed the effect he had over the blond with each new encounter. Even as the submissive, Harry knew that it was his body making Draco respond the way he did, and that was often enough for him. Still, he relished the change and resolved to make the most of this opportunity for dominance on the off chance it wouldn't occur between them again during his stay.

Draco's tongue swirled around his length, lapping and sucking and even nibbling lightly as he took Harry's engorged cock into his mouth. Harry's head fell back as he felt Malfoy's throat swallow around him and the flat of his tongue work along the fat vein at the base of his cock. When his knees began to tremble, Harry pulled away, grabbed Draco by the chin and pulled him roughly to his feet to claim him in a violent kiss.

Teeth clashed and Draco moaned against the ministrations of Harry's tongue. Malfoy tried to lead them to the bed, but Harry swatted his bum with the blunt edge of the single-edged sword and pointed to the table where they ate all their meals. A delicate blond eyebrow quirked up in response and a smirk erupted on the man's face when Harry nodded curtly. "Strip," he ordered, and Draco ripped away his black linen shirt and quickly slid out of his leather breeches.

Harry took a moment to admire the sight before him, he couldn't have chosen a more attractive lover if he had tried. He focused his steely grip on Draco's cock, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the Pirate before using the man's member as a leash to lead him to the table where he whirled him around and bent him roughly over the table.

"Potter, really? This is where we eat," he began, but his protests died on his lips as Harry's tongue ran a trail from the top of Draco's spine down the crack of his arse to linger at his puckered entrance.

Flattening his tongue, Harry lapped at the man below him, spreading his cheeks roughly with piercing fingernails to give himself better access. Draco squirmed and whimpered for release, practically begging Harry to both stop and to keep going all at once until in the end he was grinding against Harry's face with wanton abandon. When Harry drove a single finger inside him it had Draco keening and bucking against him and he nearly turned to a puddle of want when Harry added a second and then a third to the digits buried inside his delectable arse.

"Please," Draco begged, nearly choking with lust.

"What's that? Are you ready to take your punishment?" Harry demanded, pulling away so that he could speak while running a spit slicked hand along Draco's straining prick.

"Yes," he whined. "Please, Harry fuck me."

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He swiftly removed his fingers, stroked himself to spread the saliva and pre-come along his member before slowly working his head inside Draco's waiting cavity. He could feel Draco try and press back against him, but Harry held him still with strong hands planted firmly on his hips. He silently counted to five in his mind, taking a deep breath between each number before pounding inside the blonde's tight arse, making the man scream out his name.

"That's for denouncing the Queen," he panted after he drove into his lover and slowly pulled out before thrusting in again. "That was for lying to me when we met." Again he thrust into Draco's tight hole making the man gasp and cry out for more. "That was for stealing from innocent people," he ground out with a particularly violent thrust. With every pound into the other man's arse, Harry hissed out a violation to the Crown. Draco was bucking against him, trying to take more and more of his lover with every thrust. By the time Harry reached around to stroke Draco's throbbing prick he was nearing release. It only took a few slick movements of his hand around the Pirate's cock before the man was shuddering his orgasm and crying out with Harry's name on his lips. It took all of Harry's control not to let himself go right then but he steeled himself against the clenching cavity and pulled nearly all the way out of his lover.

"And this," he began, his voice wavering with desire, "is for capturing me and keeping me here with you," he told the man, purring it against his back as he thrust into him a final time, emptying his seed into the pirate's hot arse.

Harry fell on top of his lover, entirely spent, and they remained that way until Draco's legs began to tremble from holding them both up in their slumped position. With lethargic movements Harry scooped Draco up into his arms and carried him to the bed before climbing in next to him with a contented sigh. Removing the intricate uniform seemed as though it would expend too much thought and energy so he decided to forgo the extra work and just leave it on.

"If penance for being a pirate is always that brilliant then I might just keep it up. Hell, had I known this would be my punishment, I would have allowed you to catch me months ago," Draco teased, a wicked grin on his otherwise slack features. Harry swatted him playfully and curled up next to the blond, pressing soft kisses into the curve of his neck.

"So I didn't hurt you then?" he whispered against Draco's ear, smirking to himself when he felt the man's cock twitch against his leg. He loved the fact that he made the pirate react that way, that every breath of his against the other man's flesh was a new arousal.

"No. You didn't hurt me, though my neck stings a bit from where you cut me with that sword," he muttered, pressing his fingers to a spot on his throat that was caked in dried blood. It wasn't a large cut by any means, just a knick really, but Harry was immediately attentive of it, swatting Draco's fingers away so that he could inspect it.

"I'm sorry, Heart," he whispered, pressing an adoring kiss against the mark. "I guess I got carried away." It was obvious that Harry hadn't even noticed the mark until now.

"For a moment I thought you were going to try and escape after I gave you that sword," Draco mused. "But you didn't try and get away." He was slightly stunned by Harry's unwavering loyalty to him, or to his commitment, which one it was Draco didn't know. He'd carefully placed men outside the door as a precautionary measure, just in case the wild hair struck Harry to try and escape. It had been a test of sorts to hand that sword to Harry, and to be honest, Draco hadn't been completely confident Harry would pass.

"I thought about it," Harry admitted, shifting back so he could look into Draco's steely gray eyes.

"I couldn't respect you if you hadn't at least thought about it, but why didn't you just flee?" he asked, his tone a whisper. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing that Harry had thought things through and still decided to stay with him. That knowledge would just make the revelation that he had no intentions of being imprisoned that much harder to accept.

Several things had gone through Harry's mind in that moment. He had been confident in his own skills to out maneuver an unarmed man and he knew he could have escaped the private room, but then what? Where could he have gone when he didn't even know what course they were sailing? It was possible, logical even, that those things kept Harry from acting on the opportunity he was given, but it was doubtful. If he'd been given the same chance just few weeks before he would have taken it and damned the consequences.

No, there was another reason he stayed, one he wasn't yet comfortable voicing to Draco, but he could tell the pirate something that was true. "I intend to hold to our arrangement. You still have me for four months and three weeks."

"Do you trust me to honor my end and submit to you willingly after that time?" Draco asked, prying Harry's jacket buttons from their loops and trying to free the man of his uniform coat.

"Should I not trust you?" Harry asked seriously, his green gaze boring into his lover's.

"Pirates are a notoriously untrustworthy bunch," Draco replied vaguely, neither confirming nor denying the charge.

Harry sighed, lifting his hips so that Draco could pull away the trousers, leaving him gratefully nude once more. "I suppose I'll just have to hold to hope that you won't betray me again."

"You're an odd man, Harry Potter," Draco muttered softly before capturing Harry's lips in a lingering kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding Harry tightly to him, Draco's mind drifted away from their shared bed. He loved the way it seemed that Harry's body fit perfectly against him, as if they were two puzzle pieces being joined for the first time. He felt that way about Harry's personality as well, it meshed so well with his own that it was uncanny.

Draco was comfortable in the role he had created with Harry. The man was far less uptight than he had always expected he would be based on reputation, in fact, Harry proved nearly every day that he was possibly perfect for him in every single way. He was undeniably handsome and charming, but he also had a clever wit and a massive heart, even if it was too open for his own good. He could tell that the ebony-haired man cared for him on a higher level than their arrangement required, and to be honest he was slowly but surely falling madly for the _Griffin's_ captain as well. He knew, however, that their relationship couldn't possibly end pleasantly because he had no intentions of surrendering to his lover and being made a prisoner of Mother England. Harry could hold out to hope all he liked but in the end he'd be left wanting when it came time to make the exchange.

He wondered briefly how his lover would handle things when Draco outright refused. Would Harry choose to stay with him or would he disembark _The Silver Serpent_ and renew his hunt again? What Harry didn't seem to understand was that Draco wouldn't be caught, especially now that he knew the man's habits and weaknesses; Captain Potter was a fierce opponent, but this man curled around his naked body now, his breathing deep and even in his sleep, this man was really just a boy looking for love. He might find it one day, but not in the Dread Pirate Black.

Author's Note: It's been pointed out to me that this story is becoming more of a PWP... so I'm working on that. lol


	6. Bilge Rat

Author's Note: Thanks go firstly to my beta's: Shannon and Laurel, and secondly to my lovely readers who have so graciously provided sumptuous plot bunnies for this fun tale.

Chapter 6 Bilge Rat

Faint sunlight trickled into the captain's quarters causing Harry to stir and yawn as he stretched over to pull his lover against his chest. The sheets beside him however, were rumpled and the bed was empty of Draco's lithe form. Blinking his eyes open, Harry looked around the room to try and discover where the blond might have run off to, but Draco was nowhere in sight.

It was only then that he felt, or rather _didn't feel_, the weight of his ever-present amulet dangling from his neck. Instinctively he raised his hand to his throat and gasped when he found it bare; his bauble was missing. He searched frantically in the sheets for his lost heirloom; tossing the pillows to the ground after running his hand along the inside of their casings. He pulled all the linens back and even slid the mattress away from the wall so that he could look behind it. He knew the necklace had to be there somewhere, it wasn't something easily lost.

After several moments of sheer panic, Harry forced himself to pause and take a deep breath as he logically tried to recall if he'd taken it off for any reason the night before, but he could clearly remember its comforting weight on his chest as he dozed off after a particularly fantastic bit of lovemaking with his wily pirate companion. It was then that the worst thought occurred to him and his veins seemed to fill with ice-cold water.

"Draco," he whispered, his tone both menacing and deeply hurt. He hated the thought that the pirate had taken his amulet, though, admittedly, it was entirely within his nature to do such a thing, Harry was sure Draco had thought more of him than that. For a while now he'd felt that their contractual relationship had morphed into something of a mutual fondness, but apparently he was mistaken. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of all he'd done with Draco, all he'd given up for the man, and now to find it all a sham.

He should have known better of course. Their agreement was for sex, not the exchanging of vows, but still, Harry had felt ready to turn his heart over to the pirate captain and to now know that Draco regarded him so lowly was a massive hit to his pride, and so much more, that Harry didn't have the strength to continue thinking on it. He was in desperate pain, his heart on the verge of shattering to pieces at the loss of both his family heirloom and the love that was never truly there between he and the pirate captain.

"Oh, you're up!" Draco called excitedly from the door. Harry had been so wrapped up in his despair that he hadn't heard the man enter. The sound of Draco's voice, happy in his betrayal, was the final blow that forced him into a blind rage.

"You!" Harry growled and leapt at the pirate without warning. Draco's hands were full of the breakfast tray he'd been bringing in for them to share and Harry's attack caught him so off guard that the contents went flying into the air. Before he knew what was happening, Draco was covered in juice, slices of meat and chunks of fruit, and Harry had a choking hold on his neck. While gasping for breath, Draco tried to kick the man off of him, but Harry had straddled him and pinned him to the floorboards so completely that Draco stood no chance of escape.

"Harry," he rasped with the last bit of breath he had left but the incensed captain only scowled down at him. "Can't…breathe."

"Good," Harry snarled and Draco's eyes went wide in their sockets. There was no denying the captain was out for blood, this was not simply a domineering sex game gone awry. "You stole my necklace you bastard. I fucking fell in love with you and you stole from me!"

"Didn't," Draco rasped weakly, but it was all he could get out as his world turned into shades of gray and then altogether black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in the brig with shackles cutting into his wrists and ankles. He was strung up like a drooping 'X' in the middle of the barred up room and his head ached worse than he'd felt in a good long while. He tried to recall how he'd gotten there and the memory flooded back to him in a sharp wave. He was strangling the final bit of life out of the man who had betrayed him when some of his pirate flunkies arrived to check on the ruckus. They tried to pry Harry's fingers from their captain's throat and when Harry refused to budge, he was knocked out…and apparently dragged down into his old cell.

His body felt cold, and not just because he was as nude as he had been when he'd woken up that morning to discover his mother's necklace missing, but also because he worried that in his fit of rage he'd actually killed Draco. Part of him hoped he had, it was the least the treacherous pirate deserved and what Harry had set out to ensure from the beginning, but the rest of him was screaming at the unbearable pain he felt knowing that he may have just murdered the first man he'd ever loved.

Looking around at the other empty cells, Harry wondered when the crew would come for him. His arse wasn't any more sore than it had been from his last rendezvous with Draco, so he was fairly certain none of the men had defiled him while he'd been unconscious, but he worried that it might still happen. If the pirate captain was well and truly dead and he was strung up here, there was nothing he'd be able to do to keep the men from raping him, beating him or worse. All he could do was pray that he died before it got too brutal.

So, when the door he knew stood between the makeshift prison cells and the deck was opened, Harry swallowed thickly and braced himself for the worst. The man who descended the stairs was dark, with thick long dreadlocks down his back. The clothes he wore were better kept than that of most of the crew he'd seen working away on deck, which led Harry to assume the man was Draco's first mate, or if Draco was dead, this man was now captain. He suddenly wished he had taken the time to better acquaint himself with the crew while he'd been onboard since he was now at their mercy, or lack thereof.

Harry bowed his head and pretended to still be unconscious, but it didn't fool the other man. "He's awake," he grumbled to someone standing in the shadows created by the open door.

Forgoing all pretenses, Harry looked up to see the man step forward and Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he saw Draco step into the light. He was a little worse for wear, his throat held red stains that were already turning into deep purple bruises from Harry's strong hands, but he was alive. "Thank you, Zabini. You may go now," he ordered the man.

"Sir, with all due respect, this man almost killed you, are you certain it's a good idea to be alone with him?" Zabini challenged, shooting a look of pure loathing at Harry.

"I'm well aware of that, Blaise," Draco replied softly, his eyes never leaving Harry's gaze, "but I need a moment alone with our prisoner. I highly doubt he'll be of any great menace in his current position."

Blaise grunted his displeasure but eventually nodded and left the two men alone. Draco made no move to come closer and his face was set into an unreadable mask. Harry wanted him to say something, but it didn't seem the pirate was planning to oblige him anytime soon.

"Draco," he whispered at last, needing some noise to fill the tense quiet between them. He didn't know what he would have said after that, an apology perhaps, or maybe a confirmation that he should have finished the job, but it didn't matter because Draco cut him off sharply.

"Silence," he ordered, though his voice was not raised and Harry suddenly realized he may have temporarily damaged the man's vocal chords during his attack. With nimble fingers Draco reached into his pocket and extracted a ring of keys, flipping them torturously slow until he came across a thin rusty one that he used to unlock Harry's cell. He stepped inside and directly in front of Harry's naked form, but he didn't speak or make any other movement besides.

"You embarrassed me greatly this morning, Potter," he said at last, his tone that of a chastising parent. "I trusted you in my private rooms when all the other crew said I was crazy not to leave you down here to rot. I told them that we had an agreement and that Captain Potter is a man of his word."

Harry had nothing to say to the contrary. He _was_ a man of his word, but he couldn't stand by and leave Draco's betrayal unchallenged. His heart felt fractured and broken by this man's actions but even with the knowledge that Draco had stolen his only tangible memory of his parents; _still_ Harry wanted to kiss him.

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of," Draco continued evenly, though his throat was raspy.

"Neither do I," Harry replied, his own tone holding both menacing and longing twisted together in one conflicting package.

Draco didn't respond, he simply reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sparkling emerald amulet that Harry had been searching for, confirming all of Harry's suspicions about him. "I found this in our room, wedged between the bed and the nightstand."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock; Draco hadn't taken it at all. The horror of what he'd done struck home and raised gooseflesh all over his body. He'd nearly murdered the man in front of him, the man he loved, and all for nothing. The necklace must have come unclasped and slipped off his neck and down the side of the bed while he was sleeping. The weight of the necklace on his chest and the warmth radiating from the pirate's arms as he slipped the jewel back around his neck now only made him feel ill.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, knowing the words would not be enough to make up for his horrid behavior.

He was right, it wasn't even close to enough penance. Draco merely laughed at the apology and extracted a black riding crop from his tall boot. "No, I think you can do better than that," Draco replied levelly as he slapped the crop into his palm. "I think you need to _beg_ for my forgiveness, plead for me to take you back and make this transgression up to me with your body."

A lump formed in Harry's throat at the pirate's words and he felt his prick begin to stir beneath the layers of self-loathing he'd wrapped around himself. "Whatever I can do to serve you, Captain," Harry replied at last and Draco chuckled darkly as he brought the crop down on Harry's bare arse.

With a yelp, Harry struggled in his binds but there was not much he could do to resist, so he took his punishment with as much dignity as he could muster. Draco brought the firm strip of leather down several times until tears pricked the corners of Harry's eyes and he was nearly whimpering. Still, his throbbing cock was evidence that Harry didn't mind the treatment as much as he possibly should. "Are you sorry for attacking me?" Draco asked sternly.

"Yes," Harry confirmed in gasping breaths. "I'm terribly sorry."

"And what exactly are you prepared to do in order to show me how sorry you are?" Draco asked, sliding the tip of the crop around Harry's abdomen and thighs in a more sensual manner.

"Anything," Harry gasped. "I'll do anything for you."

The words seemed to have struck something deep within Draco, for his response elicited a smile. "Because you love me?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

Harry was taken aback by the question but he vaguely recalled confessing his feelings to the pirate as he strangled the life from his beautiful body in a wash of rage. "Yes," he admitted. "I do."

Something flashed within the smoky depths of Draco's eyes and he turned away from Harry's prone form. "Zabini!" he called and only a second passed before the door opened and the man strode purposefully into the room. "Release him," Draco ordered, but Blaise only looked at him with shadowed doubt.

"Sir," he began, obviously planning to argue, but Draco pressed him with such a withering glare that Zabini obeyed wordlessly and unlocked the shackles from Harry's wrists and ankles, letting the man drop down on to all fours.

Harry didn't notice what else transpired between the two men as he rubbed at his injured flesh, but a moment later Zabini was gone and he was alone with Draco once more. "Get up," Draco demanded, and with his head hung low, Harry slowly complied. "Now move," he directed next and Harry marched up the stairs, out onto the deck and up into the topmost cabin he was most familiar with, all while enduring the crew's catcalls as Draco followed him.

When they were back in the Captain's quarters, Harry noticed that the room had been turned upside down, no doubt in the search for Harry's heirloom. Again he felt sick at his nearly fatal strike against his lover, but his anger and dismay had been too much to bear and his mind had simply snapped under the weight of it.

"If you ever do something like that again, the crew has been ordered to kill you, and I dare say you won't take kindly to their method," Draco warned and Harry could only nod. He was surprised they hadn't done that to him in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry whispered again, reaching to stroke the horrible bruises already forming on Draco's pale and elegant neck. The man flinched and the fear he saw in his eyes broke a piece of Harry's heart away, nonetheless, Harry led him slowly to the bed and began making quick work of discarding Draco's clothing.

Straddling him on the edge of the bed, Harry pressed soft kisses into the shadowed flesh made by his fingers. "I've marred your beautiful skin," he groaned to himself. "I'll make it up to you until you heal," he promised.

"That might take more time than what is left to us," Draco replied hesitantly.

Harry pulled his lover's face to his and kissed him deeply, feeling everything within them both respond naturally as it always did. "Then so be it," Harry whispered against Draco's swollen lips.

"You shouldn't give me an out," Draco warned. "If I can find a way to keep you here with me instead of going off to prison, I'll take it."

"Maybe all you have to do is ask," Harry replied softly and waited for Draco to respond.

The blond sat back and studied Harry for a moment, trying to gauge him. "Harry," he began at last, "will you stay here with me once our bargain has lapsed?"

"Do you love me?" Harry asked in return and Draco's eyes widened at the question but his mouth remained pressed into a tight line. Harry sighed and nuzzled into the crook of his lover's bruised neck. "Then no, I'll hold you to your word."

"What if I had said 'yes'?" Draco asked, kissing a hot trail down Harry's neck starting at the shell of his ear.

"I would have known you were lying," Harry replied honestly, "and I'd prefer you not lie to me just to get out of a stint in prison."

"But you love me," Draco stated, as if asking for confirmation and Harry nodded. "And knowing that, you'd still be willing to see me imprisoned?"

"I want justice," Harry explained, "but I also want to be happy. I could be happy here on this ship with you forever if I knew you loved me, but staying in a one sided relationship would hurt me too much, so I would choose justice instead."

Draco shook his head and felt a renewal of respect and confusion for the ruthless captain on his lap. "It's that cut and dry for you, is it?"

"It is," Harry admitted. "The only thing I would give up my mission of justice for would be a chance to be truly happy. It makes perfect sense to me."

Draco kissed him then, as if he could extract Harry's love into his own heart and claim it was his own. If all he had to do was fall in love with this blustery and handsome captain, perhaps he could manage it. Harry certainly had the charm and wit of a person Draco would like as a lifelong companion. He certainly loved having sex with the ebony-haired man, and that had to be a step in the right direction, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth and as he looked upon the bauble he had designs on. He knew in his heart that love was not what he felt for Harry and it couldn't be while he was so willing to steal something so dear to Harry's heart.

Harry hadn't been off base when he accused Draco of stealing the amulet. He had taken it off the sleeping man to study it further and he must not have clasped it properly when he returned it to the captain's neck. He both respected and feared Harry's sudden fury and knew now, beyond any doubt, that he would have to pry the necklace from Harry's cold dead fingers if he ever wanted to keep it for himself.

There was still time to think of dreadful things, still several weeks that Harry would be all his to enjoy as he wished before anything needed to be decided or done.

"I think I could love you, Harry," he told the man in hushed tones and a gleam of hope burned in Harry's emerald gaze, the light of which competed even with the necklace's brilliance. That light dulled almost at once, however, and Harry only smiled weakly.

"It's a nice sentiment, Draco," he whispered, "but I need more than faulty promises given from a pirate whose profession is to lie." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry simply shook his head. "Make love to me, Draco, and I can pretend just for awhile."

Draco's heart tugged viciously at the sorrow in Harry's voice, but he obliged his lover and took him more tenderly than he had ever thought possible with the burning desire that raged through him every moment he looked into the captain's warm gaze. Perhaps his words weren't completely false, maybe he could come to love Harry the same way Harry loved him, or perhaps it would all end tragically with Harry's death so that Draco could wield the amulet. Only time would tell, but Draco feared that time was running out.

Author's Note: Maybe Harry won't have to pretend for long? lol. Either way the next chapter will be quite entertaining thanks to a handy suggestion from Laurel.


	7. Filthy Seadog

Author's Note: I know I originally said this story was only going to be about 6 chapters long. Clearly I lied, but it wasn't just to you, I also lied to myself. Turns out I got a bit carried away with pirate smut, so the story is still unwinding… whoops… anyhow, on with the tale!! Thanks to Laurel and Shannon for their beta-reading** **Warning:** this chapter is a bit more violent than the rest and includes things some might find unseemly (I.E. death and rape) I fought myself to write it as it's the hardest thing I've ever written. This chapter is a fair bit more graphic than I normally am, so far as violence goes.

Chapter 7 Filthy Seadog

----------------------------------------------

Tightly wound ropes were cutting into Harry's flesh at the wrists as his lover led him out of their quarters and onto the sunny deck. Normally this would have been quite tolerable - Harry enjoyed being tied up after all, so long as it ended with his being ravaged by his pirate lover – but this was different than their usual trysts. Draco was angry…no not just angry, he was furious.

There had been whispers of mutiny aboard the ship since Malfoy had released Harry from the brig two days previous with little more than a slap on the wrist. It was rumored that the captain was going soft, his venom weakened by his lovely captive, and Draco didn't like that his reputation as a fearsome foe was being tarnished by his raven-haired sex slave.

Harry was the one who brought it to his attention in the first place. He'd been watching the ocean swells from a hidden spot on the starboard when he overheard Blaise Zabini, Draco's First Mate, talking to another lackey about plans to overturn the ship into Blaise's command. Harry had been incensed, he could relate to the loss of a ship and he certainly didn't want Draco to experience that as well, he'd caused the blond pirate enough trouble already. He thought about his own ship and crew and felt a hollow void in his heart from its loss as he reminded himself that he had no idea who was captaining _The Mighty Griffin_ anymore. He suspected it was First Mate Weasley, but he couldn't be certain Ron would hold the command after Harry's abrupt departure. The crew was loyal to Harry and the Queen, not to Ron.

Quick-witted and always scheming, Draco devised a plan that would have the men into shivering in their bootstraps. Upon hearing the plan Harry reluctantly agreed, as it was his fault Draco was in this mess. Unfortunately, the plan called for him to be marched completely nude in front of the entire crew and tied to the sail riggings for an entire day and night. Draco Malfoy might have understood and forgiven Harry of his transgressions, but the Dread Pirate Black couldn't so easily overlook an attempt of his life. Harry's punishment would be public and it would be humiliating and no one onboard would dare challenge Draco after it was met out.

Whistles and catcalls met Harry ears as he was paraded to the front of the ship and lashed to the mast. The only thing between him and the air and the crew was his necklace, something Draco dared not try to remove – yet. A hard slap against his arse made Harry's cock twitch and the crew laughed heartily as their captain toyed with his prisoner for everyone to see. A leather strap gagged Harry by holding a scrap of cloth in his mouth that was large enough to keep him from being able to form coherent dialogue, but he was far from mute. As Draco pulled out a large flat paddle, Harry's eyes widened and he whimpered through the material as he tried to squirm out of his binds to no avail.

"I've been good to you haven't I?" he asked Harry, spanking the man sharply. "Fed you, clothed you." Harry nodded weakly in his binds, but this didn't seem suitable to the crew or their captain. "I can't hear you Potter? Was I a good master?"

Harry tried his best to form the word 'yes' through the gag in his mouth but failed miserably. The paddle continued to hit his flanks as he tried unsuccessfully to spit out the muffled acceptance of Draco's words.

"Have you been unsatisfied?" Draco pressed onward, his eyes fierce with anger. "Have I not allowed you to suck my cock when you begged for it? Have I not fucked you as you pleaded for more?"

A low groan vibrated through Harry's throat and chest at the image that played in Harry's mind with his lover's words. He was so turned on, nearly straining for the pirate to take him right then. "Yes," he attempted to reply through his muffled mouth, the sound a desperate keening.

The paddling stopped abruptly as Draco walked over to stand in front of Harry, lifting his tear-streaked face up to his. "And yet this is how you repay my kindness?" Draco said, his voice ominously low and threatening. The sound was much more terrifying than when Draco was shouting over the din of the crew. It obviously had the intended effect on Draco's shipmates as well, because they grew silent and watched expectantly as Harry's pulse began to race. "I treat you with mercy, when I should have thrown you overboard outside Tortuga, and you try to murder me?" he hissed.

Harry's eyes went wide at the look of malice in Draco's face; he almost believed the pirate was truly still angry with him save the nearly imperceptible wink he received when Draco's back was facing the crew. "You tried to kill me you ungrateful whore," he growled. "Why should I be merciful?"

His eyes closed at this, his head bowing in clear submission to the pirate captain as his crew watched on with hungry eyes.

"This," Draco addressed his gathered crew as he pointed to Harry's naked arse, "is what happens to one who defies me despite my attempts at mercy."

The end of his short speech was punctuated with a pop as he brought the paddle down on Harry's bare arse, making the raven-haired man yelp through the gag in his mouth. "You've been naughty, Captain Potter," Draco told him as he brought the paddle down again. "Very naughty indeed."

Tears streamed down Harry's face as the lashes were dealt, but he steeled himself into silence, standing with all the dignity he could muster as he braced himself against the beating he received. When the smooth flesh was crimson and close to blistered, Draco stepped back and surveyed his abused captive. Harry sagged in his binds, assuming his duty had been completed and he would be left alone there to wait out his sentence until morning. It seemed Draco had other plans, however.

Harry looked up when he heard the metallic chink of a brass buckle being undone and he saw Draco begin to unfasten his trousers. Harry shook his head, a brilliant flush coloring his cheeks as he began to understand exactly what his lover had in mind. Right there in front of the entire crew, Harry was to be impaled by his lover. It was certainly a humiliation worthy of driving any thoughts of mutiny from the crew's minds.

"Captain Potter is my slave aboard this ship and nothing more. I take what I like from him and will continue to do so until I grow weary of his company. Until this day, I've only been lenient with him because a happy whore is an eager whore, but it seems my logic has been misunderstood as weakness," he hissed to the crew, his gaze singling in on Blaise in particular.

"I will not be challenged, not by him," the pirate announced as he pointed to Harry, "and not by any of you. Do you understand?" he shouted. There was a murmur of agreement but apparently that wasn't good enough for Draco.

"I _said_ is that understood?" he repeated with a snarl to his voice. "If not, I'll be happy to string you up next to Potter and fuck you raw instead!"

Suddenly there seemed to be an accord between the crew and their captain as everyone shouted their acceptance of Draco's terms. Harry had only a moments notice before Draco stepped up behind him and shoved a finger roughly into his entrance. Harry winced, but Draco's rough treatment was only for show. His actions seemed overdone and harsh, but inside of Harry he was gentle and coaxing, much as he was when they were alone. "It'll be quick, I promise," Draco assured Harry in a whisper and Harry nodded curtly. "I'm sorry," the pirate added and Harry sunk into him, grinding back on the intrusion, making Draco gasp slightly. "You're going to ruin the effect if you keep this up," he chuckled quietly and Harry tried to smile through his binds.

The angle was awkward when Draco entered him at last. Harry could feel the eager eyes of the crew watching the display before them like panting dogs. Draco never touched Harry's throbbing erection, though he came close once or twice as he lost his mind in the sensation of pounding into his lover at the enjoyment of his crew. "If you come, it'll be two weeks in the brig," Draco shouted, causing Harry to whimper in his need. The other men ate the act up, Harry could tell by the looks on their faces that they thought this punishment was ghastly, but Harry found he was rather enjoying it. "Filthy. Fucking. Whore!" Draco shouted, each word punctuated by a particularly rough thrust until his movements stilled and he came inside his lover's tight channel.

With quick and practiced movements, Draco pulled out and refastened himself while the rest of the crew looked dazed. "Potter will stay here through the day and night as punishment for his attack on me. He belongs to me, so no one is to touch him without my permission. Aside from that, do as you will. He's earned your foul tongues for his actions against me."

The crew seemed to liven at that remark and Harry sagged in his binds once more, wondering if it would be possible to sleep in the sort of half-standing, half-dangling position he was in. He could feel the cool, sticky substance leaking out of his arse and down his trembling thighs, but he tried not to think about it since there was nothing to be done. A sprinkling of rain broke through the otherwise blue sky and refreshed his sun-parched skin at the thought, washing away the evidence of his last encounter. He turned his face up to the sky so that the drops would wet his cloth rag and abate his dry tongue, quenching at least one of his thirsts. The other would be off limits to him until morning and his body shuddered in anticipation of his lover taking extra special care of him later as he'd promised he would.

Draco's eyes fell on Harry's face and then flicked to the glowing amulet resting on his tanned chest. There had been no hint of rain for weeks and the only person enjoying it was his abused lover. He dropped to his knees in front of Harry and studied him curiously. "Did you do this?" he asked. Harry couldn't answer with the gag in his mouth, but he didn't look as though he would have had an answer regardless. His emerald gaze narrowed in a frown and he looked altogether confused. "Never mind. We'll speak in the morning," he whispered, wishing he could take the man with him to his room right then.

Reluctantly the pirate turned away and made his way up to the captain's quarters. From there he watched for most of the day to be sure his commands were obeyed and that no harm came to his lover while his punishment was carried out. Eventually the soft pattering of rain and his post-coital buzz conquered his brain and lulled him into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gasped around his gag when he felt a calloused hand caress the abused flesh of his backside. He had managed to doze in his binds but quickly woke up at the foreign touch of a hand that was certainly not Draco's. The day had been taxing. He'd had rotten fruit launched at him, been forced to endure lurid jeers and gestures, and generally taunted as he was left there tied to the mast. He was thankful when sleep took him and he didn't have to listen to it anymore, and no one had disobeyed the Captain's orders until now.

He blinked his eyes open but his attacker remained purposefully just out of sight. The sun had set an hour or so before and cast the deck in shadows from the rising moon. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed the ship was conveniently empty, no one around - by choice or by force Harry didn't know – to stop the crewmember from having his way with him.

"I don't know what he sees in you," the man growled as he spied Harry awakening. "I suppose you must be quite the wanton little slut to appease his appetite. Draco's never been one to linger on the same man for long."

Harry grit his teeth, wishing he could say something. The man spoke as if from experience, as if he was a scorned lover from Draco's past. It was obvious to Harry in that moment who it was balking at direct orders. The Captain's First, Blaise Zabini, mutinous traitor that he was.

Zabini's hand trailed down to finger Harry's abused hole, dipping inside him roughly and making Harry snarl around his gag. He tried to pull away, but Zabini kept a steady hand on Harry's hip as he plunged another finger inside of him, and then another, and another still, until Harry all but cried out in pain.

"Oh, no. Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it now my pretty little prisoner. I saw you with him, I saw you practically choking with pleasure with him inside of you. That was no punishment at all, just another brand of seduction," Blaise growled as he unfastened his trousers with his free hand. "I'm going to show you what real punishment is. I'm going to fuck you until you bleed, Potter. I'm going to make you useless to him and watch as he tosses you aside," he chuckled, truly enjoying himself. "You'll thank me in the end. He's going to grow bored with you eventually. This will spare you the heartache."

Harry twisted and fought with all his might, silent sobs wracking his throat as he tried to break free. Zabini easily held him in place, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh of Harry's hips as he clutched him. He was already sore from earlier, and he felt as though he might be cut from the inside from Blaise's harsh treatment of him now. He screamed through his gag but it wasn't enough to alert anyone to his plight, even if they had cared enough to help him, they wouldn't have been able to hear the weak and muted pleas.

"That's right," Zabini coaxed, "scream for me, Potter. Tell me you want to die, beg me for death and maybe I'll grant it when I'm through with you."

A violent clap of thunder erupted overhead, but it only startled Zabini for a moment before he regained his composure and pulled his fingers roughly from Harry's cavity to prepare to plunge his cock inside. Harry bit down on the material in his mouth, bracing himself for the excruciating pain he knew Zabini was eager to inflict and another crash of thunder sounded above them before a torrential wave of rain came pouring down. The flash of lightning lit the sky as bright as the day, showing Harry that there were eyes watching them from a distant corner, a pair of fat crew members eager to see another, more violent, show and wank each other off to the sound of Harry's screams.

Another bright flash lit up the sky, and this time it showed a ship.

His ship, the _Mighty Griffin_, and it was gaining on the _Silver Serpent_ with a speed Harry had never before seen from his glorious vessel. Harry nearly shouted with glee at the sight of safety so close on the horizon, but a moment later he felt the head of Blaise's cock penetrate him and the world nearly went black.

'_No, no, no, no!'_ Harry thought to himself. _'This can't be happening now. Not with rescue so close.'_

Another clap of thunder rang his ears, it was so close it made him shudder, and then Harry felt Blaise pull out. He readied himself to endure the next thrust; sure it was coming and would hurt like hell, but it never came. Instead he felt the soft press of familiar kisses on his face and sweet apologies in his ear. "Harry, my Harry, I'm so sorry," a voice was whispering in a quivering voice. It seemed so out of place that it took Harry a moment to realize it was Draco and that the man was fumbling to free him of the ropes that tethered him to the mast.

"Please forgive me, Harry. I knew something was wrong as soon as I heard the storm. I should have taken you inside with me. I shouldn't have left you out here with these heathens. I thought they would obey me, I thought I had taught them," he whispered against the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry jumped at the sight of the knife in Draco's hand, but the knife was quickly raised to slice the rope away from Harry's wrists and he fell to a crumpled mess at Draco's feet. When he turned around he saw his attacker, pants around his ankles, cock limp in his hand and a hole in his head oozing blood in thick crimson rivulets.

"I killed the bastard but not fast enough," Draco admitted, looking down at the pistol he'd cast aside in his haste to free Harry.

"A shot to the head was too good for him," Harry rasped as the gag was cut away from his lips.

Draco nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, and pulled Harry's face to him, ravaging the man's mouth. Harry returned the kiss, but weakly. He sagged in Draco's arms, held up only the blond's will. "I love you," Draco whispered, smoothing the soaked ebony hair from Harry's forehead.

Harry's gaze softened as he took in the determined eyes of his lover. "Do you?"

"I do," he replied honestly. "I've been a fool. Forgive me, Harry. I love you, please forgive me."

"Mmm," Harry replied as he slipped out of consciousness briefly. The next thing he heard were shots being fired as the _Silver Serpent_ came under attack. He fell unexpectedly from Draco's arms and watched in horror as the blond was ripped from his embrace after a bullet pierced his body. "No!" Harry shouted, his energy coming back to him in a shot of adrenaline, but Draco's eyes glazed over and closed while Harry watched. He shook his lover to rouse him, but the blond just hung like a limp doll in his arms until another set of hands pried him away.

"Captain! Captain, it's really you! Did he do this to you?" a voice asked as someone pulled Draco's body toward the edge of the ship.

"Stop!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. "I command you to let him go!" So they did, tossing the limp blond body overboard to the sound of Harry's incoherent sobs.

"Harry," the voice said as he gripped Harry's jaw. Fiery red hair was matted to a freckled face and Harry recognized Ron, his First Mate, and collapsed against him, fists pounding roughly against the man's chest. "Harry it's alright. We caught the bastard. We caught the filthy pirate scum who did this to you and we'll take you back home. Everything's alright now, Harry."

The burst of energy he'd gained by the brief battle drained from his form as he felt the weight of what had just happened; Draco was forever lost to Davy Jones. He didn't have the words to tell Ron what a huge mistake he'd made, or to explain that they'd just killed the only man he'd ever loved and that Draco actually loved him back. Harry had only seconds of bliss before it was all torn away.

Harry didn't fight them as they loaded him onto the _Mighty Griffin_, and the crew politely looked away during Harry's violent sobs as he watched the _Sliver Serpent_ burn and sink into the black depths of the ocean, never to sail again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, only a small portion of this was Laurel's idea and I went and twisted it into something terrible. Sorry, but I went into a bit of a dark place here, but the means justify the ends and it helped me to achieve what I needed without too much manipulation. There is only one chapter left, an epilogue if you will and then we'll be bidding ado too our delicious pirates.


	8. Ocean's Embrace

Author's Note: So, this is the final chapter. Not really an epilogue, but just the end. Many thanks to Laurel and Shannon who both worked on this story with their mad beta skills. For anyone who cares, I'm finally trying out Twitter, though who knows how long that will last. I'm only using it for updates on my writing, both FanFiction and original works. I know it's useless to do so, and you prats are probably just going to look at the end to see if Draco's dead, but I'm going to implore you anyway to just read it as it's meant to be read, though I doubt any of you will listen. lol

Chapter 8 Ocean's Embrace

Harry nuzzled into the warmth of the body next to him and sighed. "I love you, Draco," he murmured, tracing fingertips along the contours of his lover's chest.

"Who the hell is Draco?" the man beside him asked and Harry opened his eyes with a start.

The man wrapped around him had long blond hair, regal features and a contemptuous mouth but he was only a sad imitation of the love Harry had lost a few short weeks before. Harry had spent his days on shore as much as possible, being on a ship just made his knees buckle with grief. He picked up a new man every night at the local tavern, the closer they looked to Draco the better, though he never had sex with any them, he just wanted to be held in a pair of strong arms as he fell into a fitful sleep. Albeit, their skin was never quite pale enough, their nails were never as pristinely manicured, and their arms never fit just right around him the way that Draco's had.

"He's not you," Harry whispered as he shifted away and buried himself deeper into the cool, empty covers. "You should go."

"You're just tossing me out? I don't even get a hand job?" the man hissed and Harry just turned over on his side away from the man as he lumbered over to his pile of clothes.

"No," Harry answered. "You don't."

"Bloody barking," the man muttered as he left the room, but Harry didn't care. Being back in his hometown did as little to assuage Harry's depression as the man who just left had done. It was no use really; Harry was inconsolable. He watched the days roll in and out as if he were no longer a part of them. He felt detached from it all; like he was simply waiting out the rest of his days until he could see his love again. He didn't sleep any more that night, because he knew if he did his dreams would be filled with blood and flames and smoldering gray eyes going blank with death.

He hadn't bothered to tell Ron why he was so despondent. The man never would have understood. His First Mate simply thought Harry was traumatized by his time spent captive and he lingered in the edge of Harry's life, waiting for Harry to retake command of the _Mighty Griffin_. Ron didn't know it yet_, _but Harry had no intentions of doing any such thing. Instead, he would sail back to the islands where he'd lost everything so that he might die by the ocean's hand at last. He felt it was only fitting that he succumb to the gentle blue waves he'd spent his entire life admiring.

Morning brought new torture. He was in London for a ceremony, which would acknowledge Harry for his bravery and his crowning achievements in the destruction of the Caribbean's piracy front. Receiving a medal for taking part, however inadvertently, in the death of his lover, the Dread Pirate Black, seemed an ill fitting way to remember his beautiful blond captor. He knew this day would be one of the worst since Draco's sudden death, but something made Harry go in spite of the pain and anguish the ceremony would bring him.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked when he came to collect his Captain. Regardless of how many times Harry reminded the redhead that he was no longer anyone's leader, his friend couldn't seem able to drop the title.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry sighed.

"You sound like you're being sent to the gallows, Harry," Ron sighed. He knew his friend must have endured extraordinary pains while captive on the _Silver Serpent_, but he couldn't understand how receiving a medal of valor and honor for his work in cleaning up the oceans could make him so glum – it had been the man's lifelong ambition after all.

"Sometimes I wish that was where we were off to, Ron," Harry whispered, imagining Draco's lovely face as he sailed in on a ghostly ship to come and carry him away. He knew it defied everything he knew of religion to think that Draco would be an angel, but to Harry he was every bit the savior wrapped in the package of a sinfully delicious pirate.

"Cheer up, Mate. You'll forget all about your time on the _Serpent_ soon enough, you'll see," Ron replied, clapping his friend on the back. Harry gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded, though he hoped his friend was wrong. He hoped he never lost the memory of his time with Draco, or those last few beautiful words the man whispered reverently into his ear.

_'I love you.'_ The tender sentiment rang in Harry's mind like a death knell, he should have known better than to think he could have a chance at happiness; hadn't his entire life been proof that anything akin to it was ripped away from him almost as quickly as it was given? He saw Draco's stormy gray eyes lose their color right before him and it made his own well up with brand new tears. He blinked them away quickly and stood to follow his friend to their waiting carriage outside. He had to keep his shoulders straight and his lip from quivering if he was to have to kneel before the Queen.

The carriage ride was bumpy and long; long enough to allow Harry to fill his mind with more reasons why he should just escape this ceremony now before it was too late. How could he morally accept a medal for the death of a pirate he was in love with? Just the thought of his lover's limp form drifting through the ocean surf made Harry's guts twist and churn with grief. Part of him hated Ron for choosing that moment to rescue him, thereby destroying him at the same time, part of him hated himself for not taking the bullet for his lover or stopping the fray before his pirate was killed, and part of him hated Draco for not confessing his feelings sooner so that they could have been far away from the melee of that evening and still basking in the glow of one another's love.

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of a stone pavilion, Harry reluctantly followed his First Mate out and toward the gathered crowd. A sea of crisp blue and ivory uniforms flooded his gaze and they all fell into line, saluting Harry as he passed through them toward the stage.

The Queen was to the side of the platform watching the procession with a tight smile and Admiral Dumbledore stood on the stage waiting, his piercing blue gaze twinkling with mirth. "Captain Potter," he greeted with a slight nod of his head. Harry saluted him dutifully and fell into place with Ron as they faced the Admiral, their backs to the waiting crowd.

"We're here to honor a man who has given his life's pledge to serve our Queen and end the piracy that has plagued the Caribbean shores. Under torture and threat of death, Captain Potter refused to give up his fight until the worst of the pirate leaders were dispatched. Even after his capture, Captain Potter rallied his crew from afar, his spirit never dying in the minds of his shipmates aboard the _Mighty Griffin_."

There was a hearty cheer from behind him and Harry could pick out the voices of his shipmates as they confirmed the Admiral's lofty speech. Harry knew it was all false though. He'd been treated with kindness and love up until his last moments aboard the _Silver Serpent_ and he'd been dreading the day he would have to part from Draco's side. Even before the man's confession of love, Harry felt bound to him in a way he would never be able to explain to his crew.

"In recognition of his valor and triumphant return, Her Majesty the Queen wishes to bestow Captain Potter with the title of Commodore. Captain Potter, will you please approach the podium?" the Admiral requested, his handsome blade held aloft. Harry didn't move, he couldn't, and he felt his feet waver beneath him. Several months ago he would have kneeled to accept this promotion eagerly, but now the honor felt empty and without merit. He pictured himself up there, feeling the cool steel rest gently on each shoulder as he was rewarded for his hollow accomplishments and he couldn't do it.

"No," he whispered and Ron frowned at him before nudging his side.

"Harry, just go on," he prompted as the crowd looked on.

"I cannot. I'm sorry," he replied, bowing once to the Admiral and shooting Ron an apologetic look before fleeing the ceremony. He could hear gasps of dismay behind him as he jumped back into his waiting coach and bid the driver to take him to the harbor at once.

With the money in his pocket and his fleet reputation, Harry bought passage back to the Caribbean on the first departing ship. He had nothing with him aside from the uniform on his back and a little coin to trade for food and water along his journey, but it was hardly needed. He spent all his time on deck watching the murky waters of the English harbor give way to the sapphire blue of the ocean deep. He didn't think about what he had left behind or what Ron and his crew would think of him after leaving the way he had. Everything that mattered to him was now lost beneath the crystal clear Caribbean waters. A little over a week later Harry saw the fall colors of the New England shore and he knew he was now only a few days away from his destination. As the ocean grew paler, sparkling in the hot southern sun, Harry disembarked the ship at last in Barbados.

His polished shoes sunk uncomfortably into the sand as he wandered aimlessly along the pristine beach. He kicked them off roughly, freeing his feet from the confines of brittle leather and tall stockings and just left them where they lay - a harsh black contrast in the glittering white sand. When the area grew desolate and unpopulated, Harry started angling for the water, letting his toes squish into the wet sand at the shore, the tide lapping at his uniform trousers and soaking them through.

A choked sob lodged in his throat as he stared out over the horizon and watched the amber sun draw closer to the crystalline blue waters. Slowly, Harry unbuttoned his jacket and cast it roughly into the surf, watching as the waves brought it closer before sweeping it away again, as if tempting him with his old life only to yank it from his grasp once more. This game of tug-o-war waged on without much interest from the sullen man. Harry had no want to return to his role as Captain of the _Mighty Griffin_, or as Commodore of a fleet of even more ships. That life seemed like a ghost to him now, like a dream someone else was having somewhere very far away from the brink Harry was balancing on now.

His crisp white shirt went the way of his jacket, as did his hat as he let his skin drink up the last rays of sun while his hair blew unfettered in the breeze. The water rose up around him as he moved deeper into the waiting ocean, both warming his skin and making his heart grow icy with despair at the same time. The current whipped around him, pulling him into its dangerous embrace, but Harry didn't resist the ocean's seductive call, he welcomed it.

As the water rose over his chest, making his heirloom weightless around his neck, Harry pressed on. He knew that the consequences of his actions were likely to be fatal, but he had little care for them. He just wanted to be closer to Draco, _needed_ to be closer to him, and this was the only way he knew to do it. Even when the salty flavor of his own death coated his tongue, Harry left the warning unheeded. When he could no longer touch the bottom, Harry dove under the ocean's surface and swam deeper as long as his breath would hold him. The current and his powerful legs had pulled him too far from shore for anyone passing by to rescue him now and he let his body drift along, not bothering to fight when the waves pulled him under.

His mind began to fight against him, his instincts taking over and demanding air, but he couldn't oblige it even had he wanted to. His body had flipped and turned in the churning waves so many times that he couldn't tell which way was up anymore. The water all around him shone with the sun's rays as it reflected through the clear water, it could have been coming from anywhere. But still his panic stricken body ordered him to breathe, only instead of fresh salty air, his lungs filled with the ocean's water and he gulped it down like a fine wine.

His brain began to shut down as he inhaled the watery death, lulling him into unconsciousness. Everything grew black around him as he slipped into nothingness, and he wished for a fleeting moment that he could see his lover's face one last time before he sank into oblivion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt glorious lips on his own, tasting deeply of him before water expelled violently from his lungs, scratching his throat and splattering onto a rough-hewn deck. He coughed aggressively and it felt like his lungs wanted to lurch right out of his body. They punished him with sharp stabbing pains as he gasped down precious oxygen at last. His head was throbbing and his eyes blinked harshly against the blaring sunlight. "You put a great risk to that lovely neck of yours," a surly voice commented from nearby as Harry felt another painful slap to his back. Another bout of water escaped his body as he lay there shivering and gulping down heavy breaths of long deprived air.

"I was trying to die you twit," Harry growled, his veins filled with icy cold water at the man's lecherous words. He didn't want to be saved; he wanted to be with Draco. He squinted against the blazing sun, trying to take in his new surroundings.

"By drowning yourself?" the man laughed harshly. "Only Captain Potter would be so arrogant as to think he could defy his own body's survival instinct."

So, the man knew him, or at least knew _of_ him. He supposed that was no big stretch out here in the Caribbean where he'd made a fearsome name for himself. He was definitely on a ship; he could sense that much by the gentle rocking of the waves and the billowing flap of the sails in the wind. He turned to face his ignorant rescuer and had to blink away frustration as his eyes lied to him. A shock of blond hair so white it competed with the sun filled his vision and Harry nearly sobbed aloud.

"I thought I'd lost you there for a minute," the man whispered, shifting closer to where Harry was lying; trying to shake away the mirage of Draco's beautiful face. "Harry," he said, "Harry love, can you hear me?"

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively, wondering for the first time if it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him after all. Perhaps he'd died and Calypso was giving him his final reward.

The blond moved close enough to block the sun's glare and smiled down at Harry, his eyes that stormy gray that Harry had remembered, even ringed with red as they were. "It's me," he confirmed and Harry launched himself at the blond, pulling him into a violent kiss. Hallucination or not, Harry wanted him.

Draco chuckled as he held Harry tightly, only breaking their kiss to look into the man's emerald gaze. "Are we dead?" Harry asked, causing Draco to chuckle again as he guided Harry's hand to grip his growing erection through his trousers.

"Do I _feel_ dead?" he asked, his voice a throaty whisper.

"I saw you die," Harry replied breathily, pulling back to study his lover's face.

"You saw me _shot_," Draco corrected, pulling his shirt open to reveal a mottled wound. It was nearly healed but it would surely leave a nasty scar.

"But they tossed you overboard," Harry gasped, unwilling to let himself believe that Draco was really there in his arms again, and that they were both alive and well. "They burned your ship."

Draco frowned, his forehead creasing in disdain. "Yes, that was rather unfortunate," he agreed, "though I was in no condition to stop it at the time. I can hardly complain now since it might have saved my life."

"What?" Harry balked. "How?"

"Another ship was near enough to see the fire and followed it like a beacon. They pulled me aboard along with three of my crew and mended me before sailing us to shore," he explained. "If your crew hadn't set the ship ablaze I would have bled out in the water."

"This was the ship that rescued you?" Harry asked, looking around. There was no crew in sight and Draco helped Harry to his feet as he led the man shakily up a flight of stairs and into the captain's quarters.

"No," he replied, looking mildly amused at Harry's confusion. "I commandeered this one from Tortuga."

"You stole it," Harry stated, pursing his lips in disapproval.

"That's such a harsh word, Harry," Draco replied, inclining his head in thought. "I merely borrowed it for an untold amount of time."

"So, you plan to give it back?" Harry asked skeptically.

"You never know," Draco replied with a shrug. "It could happen."

A bark of laughter escaped Harry's lips as he stared at his beautifully unapologetic pirate. He didn't care what the man did as long as he still loved him. He kissed his lover again to show the blond as much, and Draco returned the affection with fervor.

"It's a good thing you never took that off," Draco commented when they broke apart, his fingers lingering on the amulet around Harry's neck.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking terribly perplexed.

"I could feel it pulling me to you. We were sailing in the opposite direction when I felt you call out to me, I couldn't resist your plea even if I had wanted to," he whispered. "That's powerful magic you wear around you neck."

"It keeps me safe," Harry replied, knowing it was true even as he said the words. He'd never put the two pieces together, but now that he thought about it, his whole life had changed the day he slipped this necklace around his neck. He'd always known deep down that there was something special about it, more than just his inheritance and the lost memory of his parents.

"Its power lies with the ocean," Draco told him mysteriously. "It's what brought you to me in the first place. So long as you're attuned to the water, the gods will give you whatever you desire."

The news should have been more of a surprise to Harry than it was, but all he could do was smirk in return. "I suppose you're stuck with me then, because all I want in the entire world is you."

"Lucky me," Draco purred as he grabbed his lover's waist and kissed him passionately. They'd already spent too much time apart and Draco had worried that he'd never get to see Harry again before he felt the amulet's pull. Now he knew more than ever that he had no reason part the man from his heirloom, he could simply cling to his love and reap the benefits of Harry's good fortune at his side. He and Harry could be happy together as they grew old and leathery under the warm tropical sun and the salty spray of the ocean they both cherished so dearly. In fact, the only thing Draco loved more than the ocean was being a pirate, but there was still one thing he loved even more than either of those and that thing was kissing a hot trail along his neck.

It seemed Captain Harry Potter could make a suitable pirate after all, because the raven-haired man had certainly plundered his heart.

FIN

Author's Note: Well, I'm happy that the story ended up being longer than I anticipated, though it's been mentioned that it could have been longer still. It was only supposed to be a crack!fic that I worked on in my spare time but I was happy to give it a spot in my normal rotation when the story started fleshing out. I think it works best as a short story, but that's just my opinion and you all are certainly welcome to your own. Also, I've started using my neglected Twitter account for updating my story schedule, so if anyone else has an account, follow me!


End file.
